Maeth ni Elidh
by ramirez21
Summary: FINISHED! inkl. Epilog. Hier ist das glückliche Ende einer weniger glücklichen Geschichte...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles (Personen, Orte, ...) gehört Tolkien, nur Merilionn ist an heitzis  
Lothion ein wenig angelehnt, mit ihrem Einverständnis,  
Amólith und  
Delólith gehören mir.  
  
Author's Note: Eine blöde Idee, inspiriert vom 2. Weltkrieg  
  
Rating: R!  
  
Genre: Angst / Action / Adventure / Romance  
  
Warnings: AU!!! Alle Elben sehr OOC, Slash, Rape, Gewalt; ach, und noch was: in  
manchen Kapiteln wird's ziemlich romantisch... also:  
Taschentücher  
bereithalten! ;-)  
  
Summary: Elrond hat Celeborn und Thranduil den Krieg angesagt und die beiden  
verbündeten Waldreiche schicken Spione nach Imladris.  
  
Pairings: Noch keines  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prolog: Die Mission  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Hauptmann Merilionn?"  
  
Sofort war der rotgelockte Elb, der eben noch am Boden in der Trainingshalle Liegestütze gemacht hatte, auf den Beinen, nahm vor seinem König Haltung an und salutierte.  
  
Er hatte den Herrscher Eryn Lasgalens und seine obersten Truppenführer nicht kommen gehört, da er so in sein frühes Training vertieft gewesen war und wollte sich am liebsten selber für seine Unachtsamkeit bestrafen – was würde der König jetzt nur von ihm denken? – doch er hatte sich schnell unter Kontrolle und begrüßte Thranduil und die beiden Offiziere formell:  
  
„Guten Morgen, mein König. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures morgendlichen Besuchs?"  
  
Auch der König und die beiden anderen salutierten kurz und dann begann einer der Generäle, die Thranduil begleiteten:  
  
„Hauptmann, ihr wisst hoffentlich um die jetzige Situation bescheid: Imladris hat Lothlorien und Eryn Lasgalen den Kampf angesagt."  
  
Merilionn nickte kurz und kaum merklich, bevor der zweite General fortfuhr.  
  
„Darum haben sich die Streitkräfte Caras Galadhons und Eryn Lasgalens verbündet und ihre Führer saßen tagelang im Palast König Thranduils zusammen, um strategische und möglichst wirkungsvolle Pläne für einen wahrscheinlich unvermeidbaren Krieg zu entwickeln."  
  
Wieder nickte der Hauptmann kurz, gespannt, was er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben sollte.  
  
„Es waren jede Menge schwere und auch mehr oder weniger leichte Entscheidungen zu treffen und der Rat hat sich für einige gute, vielleicht etwas bizarre Vorschläge unserer und auch lorischer Truppenführer entschieden. Einer der Pläne – dass ich bald einmal auf den Punkt komme – war, jeweils einen guten Offizier der beiden Länder auszuwählen, der dann als Spion nach Imladris reisen wird und möglichst viel über die Pläne des Feindes herausfindet.  
  
Auch über dieses Thema haben wir lange diskutiert und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, euch nach Imladris zu schicken",  
  
beendete nun der König höchstpersönlich, wobei Merilionn beim letzten Satz fast der Kiefer nach unten geklappt wäre.  
  
Doch der Elb hatte sich – wie immer – gut genug unter Kontrolle, um keine Mine zu verziehen. Außerdem wusste er erstmal nicht was er davon halten sollte – war es nun eine Ehre, dafür ausgewählt worden zu sein, den Spion in den feindlichen Reihen zu spielen, oder war dies sein sicheres Todesurteil?  
  
Die Antwort ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten:  
  
„Ich weiß, das kommt etwas überraschend, doch wir haben euch aus einem guten Grund ausgewählt: Ihr seid ein hervorragender Offizier, habt einen guten Ruf in der Gesellschaft – und auch bei Soldaten und anderen Offizieren. Außerdem, wenn ihr zurückkommt – und ich hoffe doch, lebendig – und eure Mission erfüllt habt, werdet ihr nicht mehr ‚Hauptmann' sondern ‚Oberst Merilionn' sein",  
  
schloss Thranduil seine Erläuterung und sah zufrieden in die grünen Augen des Hauptmanns, die für einen Moment aufblitzten – die Bezeichnung ‚Oberst Merilionn' schien ihm zu gefallen.  
  
„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen",  
  
erwiderte Merilionn mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme und verneigte sich vor dem König.  
  
„So sei es. In zwei Tagen werdet ihr aufbrechen, vorher erhaltet ihr noch genaue Anweisungen über den Verlauf eurer Mission. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet mich nicht enttäuschen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der König Eryn Lasgalens und er und seine Begleiter verließen den Trainingsraum und zogen sich in einen anderen Teil des riesigen, unterirdischen Palastes zurück, um noch einmal über den Kriegsverlauf zu beraten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zwei Tage später saß ein voll bewaffneter, in eine leichte Rüstung gekleideter Elb auf seinem Pferd, nahm die letzten Anweisungen der Generäle und des Königs und die Abschiedsgrüße und Glückwünsche einiger anderer Elben entgegen, bevor er dem Hengst leicht die Schenkel in die Flanken drückte und dieser sich im schnellen Schritt in Bewegung setzte – Richtung Westen, Richtung Bruchtal, und wahrscheinlich Richtung Tod...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* maeth ni elidh (Sindarin) = Kampf der Elben  
  
So. Ein – irgendwie blöder – Anfang zu einer – irgendwie blöden – FF. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sich der / die eine oder andere dazu erbarmt, mir ein oder vielleicht auch zwei Reviews zu schreiben *hundeblick* ...  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, kommt jedenfalls sicher eine Fortsetzung.  
  
Ach ja: Tut mir leid, wenn ich meine erste FF nicht mehr weiterschreibe.... Aber zur Zeit hab ich's nicht so mit Het-FFs. Drum übe ich mich jetzt schon mal im Slash... 


	2. Ankunft in Bruchtal

Disclaimer: Alles (Personen, Orte, ...) gehört Tolkien, nur Merilionn ist an heitzis  
Lothion ein wenig angelehnt, mit ihrem Einverständnis,  
Amólith und  
Delólith gehören mir.  
  
Pairings: Tut mir leid, immer noch keines ... (kommt aber bald *g*)  
  
Reviews: VIIIIIIIIELEN DAAAANK!!!!!! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt ein Review kriege...  
  
@Archra: Tut mir leid, aber das war erst mal nur der Prolog. Jetzt kommt ja das erste Chap und das ist ein bisschen länger. Zu deiner Frage: Ich habe ehrlichgesagt nicht die geringste Idee, warum Elrond einen Krieg angezettelt hat. Doch es ist so – in meiner Story – und es ist auch nicht wichtig warum. Tut mir leid wenn ich deine Frage nicht richtig beantworten konnte – aber du kannst dir vielleicht etwas zusammenreime... Danke jedenfalls für dein Review!  
  
@Dani G: Ja... in den späteren Kapiteln kommt es zu seehr viel Gewalt! Freut mich, dass dir so was gefällt (mir gefällts auch!) Dir natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön für dein Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I: Ankunft in Bruchtal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Ein Späher!"  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„Dort oben!"  
  
„Erschieß ihn!"  
  
„Zu Befehl, Herr Hauptmann!"  
  
Und schon schoss ein Pfeil blitzschnell durch die kühle Morgenluft, zerteilte einzelne Nebelschwaden und raste zielsicher auf sein Opfer zu.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sich der auf einem kräftigen, grauen Kaltblut sitzende Elb wegdrehen, sodass ihn der Elbenpfeil – geschossen von einem Noldo aus Bruchtal – nur leicht an der Schulter verletzte. Der Hengst stieg erschrocken auf die Hinterhufe und wieherte entsetzt, als sein Reiter aus dem Sattel rutschte.  
  
Hart schlug der rothaarige Elb auf den steinigen Boden und stöhnte gequält auf. Sein treuer Gefährte beugte seinen großen Kopf zu ihm hinunter und strich sanft mit den Nüstern über die Wangen des Elben.  
  
„Levi... Wir müssen hier weg, sie dürfen uns nicht kriegen!",  
  
flüsterte Merilionn verzweifelt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, sich auf freier Fläche – ohne den Schutz von Bäumen oder Felsen – fortzubewegen...  
  
Merilionn versuchte sich aufzurappeln, ungeachtet des stechenden Schmerzes in seiner linken Schulter.  
  
Doch für eine Flucht war es bereits zu spät, denn sie hörten die trabenden Hufe mehrerer Pferde auf sich zukommen und im selben Augenblick standen auch schon drei Noldor um den am Boden liegenden Sinda – zwei davon legten die Spitzen ihrer Langschwerter an seine Kehle. Der dritte, der sein Schwert noch in der Scheide hatte, sprach den rothaarigen Elben an:  
  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da, etwa einen Späher Thranduils?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Noldorkrieger lachte höhnisch und trat mit dem Fuß genau unter den aus der Schulter des Sinda ragenden Pfeil, wobei dieser schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog und aufstöhnte. Doch womit der Noldoroffizier nicht gerechnet hatte war das Bein des abgeschossenen Elben, das ihn in den Hintern trat, sodass er nach vorne stolperte und beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen wäre – hätten ihn nicht seine beiden Begleiter aufgefangen.  
  
Der Offizier knurrte zornig und stieß hervor:  
  
„Bindet ihm die Hände auf den Rücken, wir nehmen ihn mit nach Imladris!"  
  
Er riss sich von den anderen beiden los, die noch immer seine Arme schützend festhielten.  
  
„Und DU",  
  
zischte er,  
  
„wage es ja nicht noch einmal!"  
  
Der Noldo trat dem Offizier aus Eryn Lasgalen in die Seite und überließ ihn den beiden anderen Soldaten.  
  
Diese zerrten den sich heftig wehrenden Krieger auf die Beine und wollten ihm wie befohlen die Hände fesseln, als er jedem von ihnen einen gekonnten Schlag verpasste und sich aus ihrem Griff befreien konnte.  
  
So schnell er es in seinem Zustand vermochte, rannte Merilionn von den Feinden weg – nach einem geeigneten Versteck oder einer anderen, sicheren Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau haltend.  
  
Levi war in eine Sackgasse von Felsen gedrängt worden und das riesige, kraftvolle Pferd des Anführers ließ ihn nicht vorbeikommen. Der Hengst wieherte ängstlich, weil er nicht an dem ihm überlegenen Tier vorbeikam um seinem Herrn zu helfen.  
  
Doch für Merilionn gab es ebenfalls bald keinen Ausweg mehr, denn schon sah er links und rechts neben sich die Pferde der Soldaten, die ihn gleich darauf packten und die Tiere anhielten. Nun kam auch der dritte der Krieger hinzu und schlug Merilionn mit der Faust in den Magen, dass dieser sich stöhnend krümmte.  
  
Endlich hatten die Noldo es geschafft, den Sinda zu fesseln und zu knebeln und er saß vor dem Ranghöchsten auf dessen Pferd.  
  
Auch Merilionns getreuen Freund Levi hatten die Noldo eingefangen und führten den mit dem Kopf hin und her schlagenden Hengst in der Mitte der anderen beiden Pferde.  
  
So ritten sie nach Imladris, wo die Krieger ihren Gefangener zu den Soldatenunterkünften brachten, die, seit der Krieg ausgebrochen war, zum Gefängnis für die Kriegsgefangenen und Lazarett für die verwundeten Krieger umfunktioniert wurden.  
  
Dort wurden sie von einigen Soldaten begrüßt – die, die nur leicht verletzt waren, nahmen sofort Haltung an und salutierten.  
  
„Herr Hauptmann, ein neuer Gefangener?",  
  
fragte einer der Soldaten, der gerade die Wunde eines seiner Kameraden verbunden hatte.  
  
„Ja", antwortete dieser, „reinige seine Wunde und sperr ihn ein. Aber lass ihn gut bewachen, wir brauchen ihn noch."  
  
Damit stieß er Merilionn – geknebelt und gefesselt, mit blutender Wunde, in der noch immer der Pfeil steckte – zu dem Soldaten, dem er noch etwas, das Merilionn aber nicht verstehen konnte, zuflüsterte und verschwand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merilionns Wunde war gereinigt und eher halbherzig verbunden, und er lag rücklings, mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen, auf einem harten Lager in irgendeinem abgeschlossenen Raum.  
  
Und er war nicht alleine: Auf einem Stuhl neben der verriegelten Tür saß ein Soldat der Noldor – bewaffnet mit Langschwert, Dolch, Pfeil und Bogen.  
  
Der Wächter ließ Merilionn keinen Moment aus den Augen, sein Blick war starr auf den Gefangenen gerichtet und er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
  
Auch der Gefangene betrachtete den Wächter eingehend. Er hatte langes, aschschwarzes Haar – die traditionellen Kriegerzöpfe an den Schläfen hinderten es daran, dem Elben ins Gesicht zu fallen – und vor jedem Ohr fiel ihm eine lose Strähne seines Haares bis zur Brust herab.  
  
Seine braungrauen Augen waren von langen, dunklen Wimpern umkränzt. Weiter kam Merilionn mit seiner Betrachtung jedoch nicht, denn dem Noldo wurde es zu blöd, dauernd von seinem Gefangenen angestarrt zu werden.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog anzüglich die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben. Da der Sinda auch Manieren hatte und wusste, was sich gehörte und was nicht, drehte er sein Gesicht weg und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Vorsichtig versuchte er, die Knoten seiner Fesseln zu lösen.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der er dies vergeblich versucht hatte, wurde es dem Hauptmann aus Eryn Lasgalen langweilig und er beschloss, eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Aufpasser anzufangen:  
  
„Lebt ihr eigentlich noch oder seid ihr zur Salzsäule erstarrt?"  
  
Verärgert zog der Angesprochene die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Hallo, ich rede mit euch!",  
  
versuchte es Merilionn weiter und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als der Wächter, nun noch mehr verärgert, mit den Zähnen knirschte – aber immer noch nichts von sich hören ließ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's wieder mal. Wenn ihr wollt, schreib ich natürlich gleich weiter! Und ich hoffe, es gibt nicht zu viele Unklarheiten. Ansonsten: einfach fragen! 


	3. Lust und Leidenschaft

Disclaimer, Summary, etc.: Siehe Prolog!  
  
Pairings: JA!!!! Diesmal gibt's da ne kleine Liebschaft – wer, müsst ihr aber selbst lesen!  
  
Rating: Diesmal wirklich R wegen (homo)sexuellen Handlungen  
  
Anmerkungen: BITTE! Erschlagt mich nicht... Ich bin nicht so gut in Sachen Slash...  
  
Danke für eure Reviews! Hab sie leider erst heute bekommen, daher konnte ich auch erst heute weiterschreiben.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten.  
  
@LittleLion1: Das Pferd des Noldohauptmanns ist ja auch ein kräftiges Tierchen *g* Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, falls das Unklarheiten hervorgerufen hat.  
  
Auf jeden Fall: Viel Spaß mit dem Chappi!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II: Lust und Leidenschaft  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Mit der Wand könnte man sich besser unterhalten als mit euch, mein Freund", beschwerte sich der Gefangene und der Wächter verlor so langsam die Nerven.  
  
„Halt deinen Mund, Waldelb!",  
  
zischte Merilionns Aufpasser und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Die Hand des Noldo lag demonstrativ auf dem Griff seines Dolches.  
  
Der Gefangene räkelte sich aufreizend vor dem zornigen Blick des Wächters.  
  
‚Oh Vala, sieht der gut aus...', war der erste Gedanke des Noldo, als er Merilionn bei dieser erotischen Bewegung betrachtete, seinen bösen Blick erhielt er aber noch aufrecht.  
  
„Aber, aber, nicht gleich böse werden, Kleiner", lachte Merilionn, ließ seine langen, muskulösen Beine, die er soeben unbemerkt von den Fesseln befreit hatte, langsam vom Lager gleiten und stand mit einer geschmeidigen,  
  
katzenhaften Bewegung auf.  
  
‚Was? Wie konnte er sich nur von den Fesseln befreien? Der Knoten war so fest...', dachte der Wächter verwirrt.  
  
Merilionn machte einen ersten Schritt auf den Wächter zu, der sofort seinen Dolch zog und ihn dem Gefangenen entgegenhielt.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ...", drohte er, wusste aber nach dem ‚oder' nicht mehr weiter.  
  
„Oder was?", fragte Merilionn amüsiert, als sein Gegenüber stockte.  
  
‚Oder ich verlier auch noch mein letztes Bisschen an Selbstbeherrschung...', dachte der Noldo, würde es aber nie vor diesem Waldelben zugeben.  
  
Der Sinda lächelte den Wächter an, trat trotz dessen Drohung weiter auf ihn zu und leckte sich verführerisch über die vollen Lippen. Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass der Noldo ihm nichts antun würde, denn er ließ seine zitternde Hand mit dem Dolch sinken.  
  
Der Wächter schluckte schwer und begann, schwer zu atmen und zu zittern, als Merilionn nun ganz nahe vor ihm stand und seine Arme – nun ebenfalls von den Fesseln befreit – links und rechts von seinem Kopf an der Wand abstützte.  
  
Noch immer lächelte der Sinda und beugte sein Gesicht zu dem des Noldo, bis ihre Nasenspitzen nur mehr wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
„Angst?", hauchte Merilionn, mit einem erotischen Unterton in der Stimme, der seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte:  
  
Der Atem des Noldo beschleunigte sich noch mehr, kam fast schon keuchend. Aber er schüttelte dennoch tapfer den Kopf und hielt dem verführerischen Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen stand.  
  
„Wie heißt du, Junge?", fragte Merilionn den Wächter – der wirklich noch sehr jung für einen Elben war und dem Hauptmann aus Eryn Lasgalen körperlich weit unterlegen.  
  
„Amólith ... mein Name ist ... Amólith", stotterte der Noldo, dem nun schon ziemlich heiß wurde.  
  
„Ein schöner Name, er passt zu dir...", säuselte der Sinda und strich dabei mit einer Hand durch das aschschwarze Haar des jungen Elben, den bei dieser Berührung ein Schauer durchfuhr und ein wimmernder Laut seinen Lippen entkam.  
  
„So wenig Kontrolle hast du über deinen Körper...?", kam eine weitere, nur gehauchte Frage Merilionns.  
  
Der junge Soldat kniff kurz die Augen zu und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als sich die rothaarige Schönheit rittlings auf seinen Schoss setzte.  
  
Hätte er jetzt vor dem Gefangenen stehen müssen, hätten sicherlich seine Knie nachgegeben und der Noldo wäre wie Pudding in den Armen seines Verführers gewesen. Doch zu seinem Glück saß er auf einem Stuhl und Merilionn auf ihm – was aber auch nicht gerade dazu beitrug, diesem prächtigen Waldelben und seinen hervorragenden Verführungskünsten zu widerstehen.  
  
Und dann war es um Amólith geschehen: Der Sinda strich federleicht mit seinen Lippen über die des Wächters, eher ein Hauch als eine Berührung, und doch jagte es dem jungen Elben einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Augenblicke später fand sich der Junge auf dem Rücken am Boden liegend wieder – einen nur mit Leggins bekleideten Gefangenen über sich kniend, der Amólith langsam seiner überflüssigen Kleider entledigte.  
  
Als dies erledigt war, begab sich Merilionn mit seinen Lippen und der Zunge auf Erkundungsreise über den nackten Körper des sich jetzt schon unter ihm windenden Elben. Der junge Noldo versuchte verzweifelt, seine Finger irgendwo festzukrallen, was bei dem steinernen Boden des Raumes aber nicht möglich war. Er stöhnte auf und biss sich auf die Lippen, als der Sinda erst die eine und dann die andere Brustwarze bearbeitete und schließlich tiefer glitt, die feuchte Zunge in Amóliths Nabel tauchte, ihn anschließend umkreiste und sich dann noch tieferen Regionen zuwandte.  
  
Der junge Noldo stöhnte lustvoll und pries mit einigen unzusammenhängenden, aber nicht wenig obszönen Silben die fantastische Zungefertigkeit des Sinda, der mit ebendieser, seinen Lippen und seinem ganzen, feuchten Mund Amóliths Männlichkeit liebkoste.  
  
Auch der restliche Körper des Soldaten blieb nicht vergessen, sondern wurde von Merilionns streichelnden Händen verwöhnt, was den Jüngling manchmal dazu brachte, sich unter den Lippen und Händen des Waldelben aufzubäumen.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und seinen heißen Samen in Merilionns Mund ergoss, der alles hinunterschluckte.  
  
Der Sinda entließ Amóliths nun wieder schlaffes Glied aus seinem Mund und leckte die letzten Spuren dessen Lust von seinen Lippen.  
  
‚Das hat ja prima geklappt. Es war ein Kinderspiel, den Kleinen um den Finger zu wickeln. Jetzt muss er nur noch auf mein Angebot einsteigen und ich bin wieder draußen...', dachte Merilionn bei sich. Er rollte sich von dem Noldo herunter und setzte sich dann zu Amólith, der immer noch um Atem rang, auf den Boden. Bevor Merilionn ihm aber sein Angebot machen konnte, war der Noldo auf den Beinen und zog schnell Leggins und Tunika über – draußen am Gang hörte man schon das leise Geklimper der Kettenhemden.  
  
‚So ein Mist! Die kommen sicher hier rein, dann ist alles vorbei....' Nun war Merilionn verzweifelt. Doch er hoffte einfach auf das beste, setzte sich auf das ihm zugewiesene Lager und schickte Amólith ein Küsschen zu.  
  
Dieser lächelte den Sinda an, sammelte eilig seine Waffen zusammen, von denen einige am Boden verstreut lagen und flüchtete zu seinem Platz zurück. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und zwei große, breitschultrige Elben traten ein.  
  
Einer von beiden hatte goldblondes Haar und er trug teure Kleider – er war sicherlich ein höherer Offizier der Noldor, meinte Merilionn, als er den blonden Krieger betrachtete. Und dass er ein Krieger war, das konnte man ihm ansehen:  
  
Die Tunika aus feinem Stoff lag eng an seinem Oberkörper an und zeigte sehr muskulöse Arme, breite Schultern und einen durchtrainierten Brust- und Bauchbereich. Wo die Tunika zu enganliegenden, dunklen Leggins überging, ging auch etwas darüber der perfekte Oberkörper in unendlich lange, muskulöse Beine über und die Füße steckten in schwarzen Lederstiefeln, die dem Blonden bis zu den Knien reichten.  
  
Der zweite Elb war Merilionn im Moment nicht so wichtig – er war ganz im Anblick des goldblonden Kriegers gefangen.  
  
Als die beiden Elben eingetreten waren, hatte der junge Noldosoldat sofort Haltung angenommen und wurde nun dazu aufgefordert, mit dem zweiten Elben den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig merkwürdig geworden...  
  
Ich hoffe, es kennt sich jede(r) aus. Ansonsten: einfach fragen! 


	4. Flucht

Disclaimer, etc.: Siehe Prolog  
  
Rating: Diesmal würde ich sagen PG-13.  
  
Pairings: In diesem Chappi keines.  
  
Anmerkungen: Hier hab ich eine – wahrscheinlich eher unerwartete – Wendung eingebaut. Hoffentlich kennt sich jeder aus.  
  
Reviews:  
  
@all: VIIIIIIEEEELLEEEN DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKK!!!!! Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass ich gleich so viele Reviews kriege *alleknuddel*  
  
@Dani G: Ich glaube, du meinst den Richtigen. Auf jeden Fall erfährst du's jetzt!  
  
Ach ja, eine Bitte hätte ich: Fragt mich bitte nicht, warum Elrond Krieg führen will. Das ist einfach so und ich weiß leider auch nicht warum. Aber ich hätte ne Idee: Ihr könntet doch mal schnell nach Bruchtal fliegen und ihn fragen! *g*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
III: Flucht  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der blonde Elb war geblieben und schritt jetzt auf den Gefangenen zu, der ihn argwöhnisch aber auch interessiert beobachtete.  
  
Einen halben Meter vor Merilionn blieb der Blonde stehen und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Nach einer Weile sagte er:  
  
„Es wäre mir lieber, unter erfreulicheren Umständen mit einem solch prächtigen Wesen wie euch sprechen zu können."  
  
Durch diese Worte belustigt zog der Sinda eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste den anderen Elben fast tadelnd an. Dieser grinste zurück und fuhr sogleich fort:  
  
„Doch wie ihr wisst, herrscht Krieg zwischen Imladris und den Vereinigten Waldreichen."  
  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Sonst wäre ich nicht euer Gefangener", unterbrach ihn Merilionn, was der blonde Krieger aber scheinbar ignorierte.  
  
„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Lord Glorfindel von Bruchtal. Und wie ist euer Name?"  
  
„Das ist doch wohl nicht von Belang, oder? Ihr seid sicher nur hier, um Informationen über Eryn Lasgalen oder Caras Galadhon zu bekommen. Aber, Lord Glorfindel, DIE werdet ihr von MIR nicht bekommen!"  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, die abermals durch die Worte Glorfindels durchbrochen wurde:  
  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber seid gewiss, mein Freund, ich werde bekommen, was ich will. Galarandir!"  
  
Sofort wurde wieder die Tür geöffnet und ein weiterer Elb, diesmal wieder ein dunkelhaariger, auch noch recht jung aussehender, kam herein. Er trug Handschellen, mit einer kurzen, eisernen Kette verbunden, bei sich, die er Merilionn anlegte.  
  
„Was soll das?!", zischte der Sinda, während er sich heftig gegen Glorfindel, der ihn festhielt, wehrte.  
  
„Ihr habt euch von den einfachen Fesseln wohl mit Leichtigkeit befreien können. Doch vermögt ihr es auch, euch dermaßen schnell von diesen Ketten zu befreien?"  
  
Glorfindel lachte belustigt auf, als der Gefangene ein knurrendes Geräusch ausstieß, weil seine Hände nun in Ketten lagen und er sich von diesen wirklich nicht befreien konnte. Und zu allem übel riss ihn dieser Galarandir auch noch rüde mit sich aus dem Raum.  
  
„Was soll das?", rief Merilionn nochmals, „Wo bringt ihr mich jetzt schon wieder hin?!"  
  
„Geduld, nin-bein*, nur Geduld...", bekam er nur als Antwort von dem blonden Lord, dem der dunkelhaarige Noldo folgte – mit dem Gefangenen im Schlepptau.  
  
Sie gingen einen langen, spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. Merilionn wusste, wenn er sich nicht jetzt befreien konnte, würde sich so schnell keine andere Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Also drehte er sich im Gehen um und riss somit auch Galarandir zurück. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung warf er diesen zu Boden und schlug ihm die Kette aus der Hand.  
  
Glorfindel fuhr herum, als er den erschrockenen Aufschrei seines Adjutanten hörte. „Na los, lauf, worauf wartest du noch?!", schrie der blonde Lord den armen Galarandir an, als dieser sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte. Sofort rannten die beiden los und Glorfindel rief im Laufen noch andere Wachen dazu, um den entflohenen Gefangenen zu verfolgen.  
  
Merilionn rannte so schnell er konnte den Gang zurück, flink einigen verwirrten Soldaten ausweichend, die ihn aber verfolgten und er bald eine ganze Kolonne Noldor hinter sich hatte.  
  
‚Mist, ohne diese dummen Ketten wäre ich viel schneller...', dachte er und rannte weiter – dem Ausgang des Gebäudes entgegen.  
  
Der war auch nicht schwer zu finden, zu Merilionns Glück, und so kämpfte er sich durch einige Soldaten, die ihm den Weg abzuschneiden versuchten.  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang ihm dies auch und so hastete er durch den Ausgang ins Freie.  
  
Draußen war die Hölle los: Glorfindel hatte bestimmt schon Alarm geschlagen, denn einige Noldor machten Pferde bereit, die mit Seilen und Fangnetzen bepackt waren und mehrere Krieger kamen eilig herbeigelaufen und schwangen sich auf die Pferde.  
  
Aus seinem Versteck – in einem Heuhaufen (direkt vor dem Gebäude, aus dem er gerade gekommen war, befanden sich die Pferdeställe) – beobachtete Merilionn das Geschehen und dann suchte sein Blick sehnsüchtig den Stall nach seinem geliebten Levi ab.  
  
Der Sinda traute seinen Augen nicht: Vor einer der Boxen im hinteren Teil des Stalles plagten sich gerade vier Elben, den sich immer wieder aufbäumenden Hengst in die Box zu bringen. „Levi...", flüsterte Merilionn und überlegte kurz, wie er es schaffen könnte, seinen Freund da herauszubringen.  
  
Ein leiser, melodischer Pfiff war in den Ställen zu hören und schon war das kräftige Tier nicht mehr zu halten. Es warf wild den Kopf herum, sodass die vier Stallburschen, die ihn an Seilen festhielten, davon geschleudert wurden, und galoppierte zum Ausgang des Stalles, wo der Hengst sein Tempo verlangsamte und schließlich nur noch langsam trabte.  
  
Dann sprang aus dem Heuhaufen plötzlich ein rothaariger Elb hervor und schwang sich auf das Tier, das gleich darauf wieder angaloppierte und in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch die Reihen der erschrocken beiseite springenden Noldor rannte.  
  
„Ihm nach! Lasst ihn nicht entkommen!", brüllte Glorfindel, der schon auf seinem Pferd saß, über den Platz und trieb sein Reittier zur Eile.  
  
„Oh Levi... Geht es dir gut?", fragte Merilionn den Hengst, als sie über schmale Pfade einen Berghang hinaufgaloppierten. Levi schnaubte freudig und warf seinen großen Kopf hoch, als Zeichen der Zustimmung.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde sich der Sinda bewusst, dass er immer noch die nicht gerade leichten Handschellen an den Händen und auch noch nur seine Leggins trug. Seine Tunika hatte er nach dem Liebesspiel mit dem jungen Amólith am Boden in dem Raum liegen gelassen, in dem er eingesperrt gewesen war.  
  
Amólith ... eine schöne Erinnerung, fand Merilionn und lächelte, bei dem Gedanken an den sich in höchster Exhase unter sich windenden und stöhnenden Elben, mit seinen seidigen Haaren – so schwarz wie Asche –, diesem traumhaften Körper – einfach göttlich...  
  
Eigentlich hatte Merilionn ihm nur diesen ‚Freundschaftsdienst' erweisen wollen, damit ihn der junge Soldat freiließe, aber das hatte sich dann anders entwickelt als geplant. Jedenfalls war er jetzt wieder auf freiem Fuß und konnte sich weiter seinem Auftrag widmen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* nin-bein (Sindarin) = mein Schöner  
  
Danke fürs reinschauen und bis zum nächsten Chapter! 


	5. Neue Befehle

Disclaimer, Summary, etc.: Siehe Prolog!  
  
Pairings: Da muss ich euch leider noch mal vertrösten...  
  
Rating: Wie im letzten Chapter: PG-13  
  
Anmerkungen: Noch ein großer Umschwung in der Geschichte...  
  
Reviews: Wieder mal ein gaaaaanz GROSSES Dankeschön an alle!!!!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Äh... *räusper* ... Da ‚könntest' du recht haben ... *ggg*  
  
@Dani G: Nein, eingefangen wird Merilionn erst mal nicht. Aber dein Findelchen kommt bald wieder!  
  
@Shelley: *schäm*..... Ich hab leider überhaupt nicht drüber nachgedacht ... Und mir fällt nichts ein!!! *heul* ES TUT MIR LEID!!! Aber vielleicht hat ja jemand 'ne Idee?  
  
Na ja, Viel Spaß dann!!!  
  
PS: Zeitsprünge werden mit ********* gekennzeichnet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IV: Neue Befehle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auf einem Felsvorsprung hielt Merilionn seinen Hengst an und stieg ab. Er blickte auf das im Sonnenuntergang wunderschön in rot-orange Töne getauchte, weite Tal der Noldor hinunter und versuchte, etwaige Verfolger auszumachen.  
  
Diese erblickte er auch, aber sie waren keine Gefahr für den Entflohenen denn sie bewegten sich in völlig falsche Richtungen.  
  
„War aber sehr einfach, denen zu entkommen...", sagte Merilionn zu niemand bestimmten, als er versuchte, mit einem spitzen Stein die Ketten an seinen Händen aufzuschlagen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.  
  
Plötzlich presste sich von hinten eine starke Hand auf seinen Mund und er wurde hinter einige Felsen gezerrt.  
  
„Delólith! Was suchst du hier, so nahe bei Bruchtal?", fragte Merilionn, als er den Angreifer, einen großgewachsenen, blonden Elben in leichter Lederrüstung, erkannte.  
  
„Ich komme mit einem Befehl des Königs zu dir", erwiderte dieser, während er Merilionn von den Handschellen befreite.  
  
„Und der wäre?"  
  
„König Thranduil hat angeordnet, dass du deine jetzige Mission sofort abzubrechen hast und dich der neuen zu widmen."  
  
„Eine neue Mission? Wieso das denn?"  
  
Merilionn rieb sich die Handgelenke, die soeben von den viel zu engen Schellen befreit worden waren und sah Delólith verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht, was ihm sein Freund sagen wollte.  
  
„Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass du den Auftrag schnell und erfolgreich durchführst: Der Prinz ist entführt worden!"  
  
„Nein!", stieß Merilionn ungläubig hervor.  
  
„Doch, es ist so. Der Prinz war gerade auf dem Weg von Lothlorien nach Grünwald, als er und seine Eskorte in einen Hinterhalt gerieten."  
  
„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"  
  
„Du sollst ihn befreien. Wie, das ist deine Sache. Der König hat vollstes Vertrauen zu dir – so wie ich – und wünscht dir viel Glück, dass du den jungen Prinz Legolas wieder nach Hause bringst."  
  
„Danke mein Freund, ich werde versuchen, was ich kann, um den Prinzen zu retten."  
  
„Freut mich zu hören. Aber sei vorsichtig und pass gut auf dich auf, mellon- nin*!"  
  
„Das werde ich, Delólith..."  
  
Nach einer langen, freundschaftlichen Umarmung musste sich Merilionns Freund wieder auf den Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen machen und Merilionn widmete sich seinen neuen Befehlen.  
  
Zuerst musste der Sinda herausfinden, wo der Feind den Prinzen gefangen hielt. Doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas direkt zum Herrn von Imladris gebracht worden war.  
  
Darum schwang er sich auf Levis Rücken und trieb ihn in raschem Trab den Berghang wieder hinunter – zuerst wollte er sich ein paar nützliche Waffen besorgen, denn der Einbruch in Elronds Haus würde sicherlich kein Kinderspiel werden...  
  
******************  
  
Merilionn hatte Glück: Vor dem Gebäude wo er gerade erst ausgebrochen war, herrschte gähnende Leere. Alle entbehrlichen Soldaten waren auf der Suche nach ihm und nur eine Hand voll Wachen waren auf dem Gelände postiert, um dieses zu überwachen.  
  
Aber es war ein Leichtes für Merilionn, unbemerkt an den Wachen vorbeizukommen, und er besorgte sich einige Waffen und andere Kleider – seine Hose war dreckig und an einigen Stellen aufgerissen und sein Oberkörper war sowieso völlig unbekleidet. In einer leichten, ledernen Rüstung der Noldor und mit den wichtigsten Waffen dabei, verließ er das bewachte Gelände wieder unbemerkt.  
  
„So Levi, da bin ich wieder", begrüßte Merilionn den Kaltblüter, der hinter einigen Büschen und Bäumen Deckung gesucht hatte. Er saß auf und ritt – sich immer wieder umblickend und aufpassend, nicht gesehen zu werden – seinem Ziel, Elronds Haus, entgegen.  
  
******************  
  
„Na gut, mein Junge. Du bleibst hier und versteckst dich irgendwo. Aber wenn ich vor morgen Abend nicht wieder zurück bin, lauf nach Eryn Lasgalen und hol Hilfe!"  
  
Mit einem leichten Schnauben zeigte Levi sein Einverständnis und nachdem er ihn noch einmal ausgiebig gestreichelt hatte, wandte sich Merilionn von dem Hengst ab und spähte durch die dichte Blätterwand des kleinen Wäldchens hinter Elronds Haus. Niemand war zu sehen und so trat der Sinda vorsichtig zwischen den Bäumen hervor und lief leichtfüßig zur hinteren Seite des großen Hauses.  
  
Dort schaute er durch die Fenster, aus denen das warme Licht der Kaminfeuer schien, bis er einen Raum fand, in dem sich zur Zeit niemand aufhielt.  
  
Merilionn brach so leise wie möglich das geschlossene Fenster auf und kletterte hindurch.  
  
Er stand in einem kleinen Raum, in dem ebenfalls ein Feuer im Kamin brannte. Neugierig sah er sich um: Die Einrichtung – bestehend aus einem großen Schreibtisch, einer gepolsterten Bank, einigen Stühlen, Schränken und Kästen – war nicht sehr prunkvoll sondern in einem eher schlichten Stil, auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch lagen einige Pergamentrollen, die jedoch nichts – so wie Merilionn gehofft hatte – mit den Kriegsplänen der Noldor zu tun hatten.  
  
‚Schade, sonst hätte ich gleich die alte Mission auch erfüllen können... Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben', dachte er und durchquerte den Raum. Vorsichtig öffnete er die schwere Eichentür und spähte auf den nicht allzu hell beleuchteten Gang hinaus.  
  
‚Nun gut, jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wo der Prinz ist', war Merilionns nächster Gedanke und er betrat leise den langen Korridor, den er entlang schlich. An einigen der reichlich verzierten, großen Türen lauschte er, ob er vielleicht von drinnen die Stimme Lord Elronds hören könnte – um den Prinzen zu finden, würde er dessen ‚Hilfe' benötigen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* mellon-nin (Sindarin) = mein Freund  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr Fragen, Wünsche oder sonst was habt!  
  
Liebe Grüße, Demloth 


	6. Ein fataler Fehler

Disclaimer, Summary, etc.: Siehe Prolog!  
  
Pairings: Nnnnaja... Fast  
  
Rating: lieber mal R  
  
Anmerkungen: Jetzt bekommt ihr bald eure poppenden Elben!  
  
Wieder mal vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V: Ein fataler Fehler  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Merilionn sich in einer Nische verstecken, als plötzlich einer der Noldor lautlos um eine Ecke kam. Er war in lange, dunkle Roben gekleidet, sein seidig schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in sanften Wellen beinahe bis zu den schmalen Hüften hinunter. Der Elb war von einer schlanken Gestalt und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich unter der nachtschwarzen Robe ein durchtrainierter, muskulöser Körper befand.  
  
Der Noldo trug einige dicke Bücher und Schriftrollen bei sich und rauschte geschäftig durch den Gang. Darin sah Merilionn seine große Chance, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, ob niemand anders als der dunkle Noldo in der Nähe war, und sprang mit einem Satz aus seinem Versteck hervor.  
  
Vor Schreck ließ der überraschte Elb die Bücher und Schriftrollen fallen und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, bevor Merilionn ihm den Mund zuhalten konnte. Zum Glück – für den Sinda – war niemand durch den Lärm auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Merilionn hielt seine Hand fest auf den Mund des Noldo gepresst, der sich vor lauter Schreck gar nicht zu wehren versuchte, und zerrte diesen in den nächstgelegenen Raum.  
  
Dort schloss der Sinda die Tür hinter sich ab und wandte sich wieder seiner ‚Geisel' zu, die sich nun langsam von dem Schock erholte und wieder einigermaßen normal denken konnte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir, wer seid ihr?", fragte der Noldo, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Du wirst erfahren, was ich von dir will, und wer ich bin, ist nicht weiter von Belang", gab der Sinda zur Antwort und fügte hinzu:  
  
„Und noch etwas: Ich stelle hier die Fragen!", was ihm einen entgeisterten Blick seiner ‚Geisel' einbrachte – ob wegen des letzten Satzes oder der Frechheit, dass dieser Fremde ihn so unformell ansprach.  
  
Mit zwei Schritten hatte Merilionn die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Noldo, der mitten im Raum stand, überbrückt und packte diesen am Kragen seiner dunklen Robe.  
  
„Zuerst wirst du mir sagen, wer du bist. Und dann sagst du mir, wo dein Lord den Prinzen Grünwalds gefangen hält", flüsterte er –so leise, dass der Noldo es gerade noch verstehen konnte.  
  
„Ich bin Erestor, oberster Berater Lord Elronds", antwortete dieser.  
  
„Und wo das Prinzchen von Grünwald gefangen gehalten wird, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen", beantwortete Erestor die zweite Frage, mit kaum verborgenem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
  
Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante eines großen Holztisches, der mitten im Zimmer stand – eine Ecke des Tisches zwischen den Beinen – , kaute spielerisch auf einem seiner Finger herum und blinzelte den Sinda fast schon herausfordernd an.  
  
‚Na gut, wie du willst, Erestor...', dachte Merilionn belustigt.  
  
„Was ist, wenn ich aber UNbedingt wissen will, wo ‚das Prinzchen' ist?", gab er, mit nicht weniger Sarkasmus, zurück und trat an den Noldo heran.  
  
„Dann musst du dir die Antwort eben ‚verdienen'", hauchte Erestor dem Sinda zu, der jetzt direkt vor ihm stand – zwischen seinen, weiter als eigentlich nötig, gespreizten Beinen – und sah ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an, die ebenso dunkel waren wie die langen, schön geschwungenen Wimpern, die diese zierten.  
  
‚Welches Spiel spielst du, mein dunkler Noldor?', fragte sich Merilionn, als er die verführerische Stimme Erestors bemerkte und dann dessen Hände fühlte, die langsam, neckend von seinem Gesäß aus über seinen Rücken nach oben wanderten.  
  
Das wurde Merilionn dann doch zu viel – so hatte er sich die ‚Geiselnahme' eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, es sollte eher umgekehrt laufen, er sollte den Noldo verführen, nicht dieser ihn! – und er drückte Erestor nicht gerade sanft auf die Tischplatte, sodass dieser nun rücklings vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
Die Handgelenke des Noldo hielt Merilionn links und rechts von dessen Kopf fest und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
  
„Ich werde dich bald keuchend und stöhnend unter mir haben, darum flehend, dir endlich Erlösung zu gewähren..."  
  
Er fuhr mit einer Hand – Erestors Hände mit der anderen festhaltend – von der Hüfte des Noldo über dessen lange Beine hinunter und schob die Robe langsam hoch.  
  
Doch dann passierte etwas, womit der Sinda nie gerechnet hätte: Erestor, der gar nicht den Anschein erweckte, sich gegen einen Offizier der elbischen Eliteeinheit wehren zu können, befreite sich aus Merilionns Griff um seine Handgelenke und war plötzlich über ihm.  
  
„So haben wir nicht gewettet, Freundchen", zischte der Noldo und hielt nun seinerseits den unter ihm liegenden Offizier aus Eryn Lasgalen mit eisernem Griff fest, der überrascht aufkeuchte und im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.  
  
Aber er hatte sich sofort wieder gefasst und ging nun zur Gegenwehr über, was ihm jedoch auch nicht viel half, denn Merilionn spürte den harten Schlag von Erestors Faust an seinem Kinn und kurz darauf umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
Als der Sinda langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fand er sich auf einem weichen Bett – seine Arme und Beine an die Bettpfosten gefesselt – wieder. Und das Schlimmste war: Er war nackt!!!  
  
„Was...", setzte Merilionn an, wurde aber von Erestor unterbrochen, der bisweilen mit einem Glas Wein auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett gesessen hatte:  
  
„Hast du geglaubt, nur weil ich kein Krieger mehr bin wie du, wäre ich dein wehrloses Opfer und würde dir, wenn du mich nimmst – zärtlich und leidenschaftlich – alles sagen, was du hören willst? Nein, mein Freund, SO einfach ist es nicht, jemand aus der Gefangenschaft der Noldor zu befreien!"  
  
Er war aufgestanden, stellte das nun leere Glas auf einen kleinen Tisch, und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Merilionn fiel auf, dass die Robe des Noldo bis zur Brust geöffnet war, als sich dieser über ihn beugte und flüsterte:  
  
„Nun wirst DU derjenige sein, der unter MIR liegt und stöhnt. Aber nicht vor Lust – nein... – vor SCHMERZ!"  
  
Vor Schreck weiteten sich Merilionns Augen – Erestor hörte sich nicht so an, als mache er einen Scherz – und er begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Ach ja, noch was: Ich hab jetzt mal über das Thema ‚Warum Elbenkrieg' nachgedacht.  
  
Dabei bin ich zu folgendem Schluss gekommen (Hoffentlich versteht das jeder, ist vielleicht etwas verwirrend):  
  
Es ist noch kein richtiger Krieg ausgebrochen. Elrond hat sich einfach mit Celeborn und Thranduil gestritten und droht ihnen mit Krieg. Aber um diesem vorzubeugen schicken die beiden schon mal Spione aus und wollen wissen, was Elrond vorhat. Natürlich passen die Noldor aber auf, dass ihnen keiner auf die Schliche kommt und haben also ihre Grenzwachen verstärkt, von denen Merilionn gefasst wird.  
  
Und zum Thema ‚Dummer Elb, was lässt der sich einfangen' ist nur zu sagen:  
  
Tja, der hat halt Pech gehabt und wieder mal nicht aufgepasst *g*  
  
PS: Der Hinterhalt der Noldor war halt sehr gemein und gut organisiert – wie die Noldor eben sind *g* –, also kann die Eskorte von Blondie noch so groß gewesen sein... Und außerdem hätten sich die Waldelben auch nicht gedacht ... ach, das erfahrt ihr später noch! 


	7. Schuldgefühle

Disclaimer, Summary, etc.: Siehe Prolog  
  
Author's Note: Oh oh.... Jetzt gehts ums Ganze. Ich kann solche Sachen nicht gut beschreiben verzeiht mir!  
  
Rating: Diesmal wieder R wegen erzwungenen sexuellen Handlungen und Slash.  
  
Pairing: (Für die, die beim letzten Kapitel nicht aufgepasst haben *g*) Erestor/Merilionn(ziemlich unfreiwillig...)  
  
Reviews: VIELEN DANK!!  
  
@Shelley: Na ja... Merilionn ist nicht der oberste Hauptmann von Thranduil. Aber du hast recht, ein besonders guter ist er nicht... *g* Tja, weitermachen tut er trotzdem.  
  
@Dani G: SOOO hart drangenommen wird er nicht. Aber ... ähm ... bitte glaub danach nicht, dass Merilionn ein totales Weichei ist ... *hüstel*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VI: Schuldgefühle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Nein...", keuchte der Sinda verängstigt.  
  
Doch Erestor ließ sich nicht beirren, öffnete auch noch die letzten Knöpfe seiner schwarzen Robe und ließ diese achtlos zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Wenn Merilionn nicht so in Panik gewesen wäre, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sich unter der hellen, makellosen Haut von Erestors Oberkörper deutlich die feinen, aber harten Muskeln abzeichneten.  
  
Aber jetzt war der Sinda nicht dazu Imstande, klar zu denken – die Angst vor dem, was nun kommen würde, war einfach zu groß: Der Noldo würde ihn sicherlich brutal vergewaltigen, wahrscheinlich ohne ihn vorher darauf vorzubereiten, und ihn dann achtlos und geschändet hier liegen lassen.  
  
Diese Angst trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Doch Merilionn würde dem Noldo sicher nicht auch noch die Genugtuung schenken, ihn, einen Hauptmann der Waldelben, weinen zu sehen. Also riss er sich zusammen und schluckte die Tränen hinunter.  
  
Erestor hatte sich inzwischen auch von seiner Hose befreit und kniete nun zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Sinda.  
  
Und – ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was Merilionn sich vorgestellt hatte – er bereitete ihn auf sein Eindringen vor.  
  
Erst dehnte der Noldo ihn mit einem, dann mit zwei, und zum Schluss mit drei Fingern. Zwar tat es weh – Merilionn war noch nie von einem anderen Mann genommen worden – doch es war erträglich. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen verwendete Erestor sogar ein Gleitmittel, mit dem dieser erst seine nicht zu übersehende Erektion und dann Merilionns Eingang einfettete.  
  
„Ich warne dich, wenn du jetzt schreist, wird es dir leid tun!", drohte der Noldo, als er sich vor dem Waldelben positionierte und dann mit einem harten, fast brutalen Stoß in diesen eindrang.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Merilionn geschrieen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und dachte daran, was Erestor ihm alles antun könnte, wenn er dessen Drohung nicht ernst genommen und doch geschrieen hätte.  
  
So ergab sich der Sinda seinem Schicksal – das ihm im Moment nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt war – und versuchte so gut es ging die Schmerzen auszuhalten, die der Noldo ihm bereitete.  
  
Erestor ging nicht gerade zimperlich mit dem schicksalsergebenen Elben um, verletzte dessen Körper aber nicht ernsthaft – immerhin sollte Merilionn danach vor Schmerz nicht besinnungslos werden.  
  
Und dann war es vorbei. Der Noldo hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, seinen Samen tief in Merilionn ergossen, der nun – vermischt mit ein paar dünnen Fäden roten Blutes – aus dem geschundenen Körper des Waldelben rann.  
  
Erestor zog sich aus ihm zurück, stand auf und zog seine Leggins und die Robe wieder an, die er sauber verschloss und sich dabei extra viel Zeit ließ, während er Merilionn betrachtete, der mühevoll gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.  
  
Fertig angekleidet setzte der oberste Berater Elronds sich wieder auf die Bettkante und strich mit seinem Daumen eine einzelne Träne von Merilionns Wange, die dieser nicht zurückhalten hatte können.  
  
„War es SO schlimm?", fragte Erestor, in einem beinahe mitleidigen Tonfall, was ihm ein leises Schluchzen des Sinda einbrachte.  
  
Als er Merilionn da so liegen sah, tat es Erestor doch ein bisschen leid, was er mit dem armen Waldelben gemacht hatte und befreite den Sinda schnell von den Arm- und Beinfesseln. Sofort krümmte dieser sich zusammen, verbarg sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und wimmerte kläglich.  
  
Nun überrollten den Noldo die Schuldgefühle mit voller Wucht.  
  
‚Was habe ich nur getan?!', dachte er verzweifelt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte Erestor tonlos und sah schuldbewusst auf den zitternden Körper des nackten Elben, der sich an das Kopfende des Bettes gekauert hatte, die Beine angezogen und mit den Armen umfangen, den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet, und weiter vor sich hin schluchzte.  
  
‚Was bin ich für ein Krieger? Wie ein Häufchen Elend sitze ich hier und heule mir die Seele aus dem Leib!', schimpfte Merilionn mit sich selbst. Doch er fühlte sich zu schwach, den Noldo anzusehen oder gar aufzustehen.  
  
Erestor hingegen fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, dem Sinda jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen zu helfen. Also stand er nochmals auf, ging zu seinem großen Kleiderschrank und holte eine Schlafrobe heraus, die er Merilionn um die Schultern legte.  
  
„Was soll das?", brachte dieser unter mehreren Schluchzern heraus.  
  
„Erst schändest du meinen Körper, und jetzt sorgst du dich um mich? Wie ... soll ich das verstehen?"  
  
Wieder brach der Sinda in Tränen aus – dieser Tag war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen.  
  
„Ich ... ich wollte das nicht ... Ich weiß auch nicht ... warum ich das getan habe ... Aber ... es ... es tut mir leid!"  
  
Langsam hob der Sinda seinen Kopf hoch – seine kupferroten Haare fielen ihm lose und zerzaust ins Gesicht – und sah den Noldo mit rotgeweinten Augen an, aus denen nach wie vor Tränen quollen.  
  
„Sch...", versuchte Erestor den aufgelösten Elben zu beruhigen und wischte die Tränen von dessen Wangen.  
  
Dann stand er wieder auf und streckte Merilionn die Hand hin.  
  
„Komm, ich nehme an, du willst dich erst mal waschen..."  
  
Merilionn ergriff Erestors Hand und ließ sich helfen aufzustehen.  
  
„Wieso...", er stockte.  
  
„Wieso ich dir helfe?", half ihm Erestor nach. Er legte eine Hand auf Merilionns Schulter, hob mit der anderen dessen Kinn hoch und sah ihn lange und durchdringend an, bevor er fortfuhr:  
  
„Weil es mir leid tut... und ich will versuchen, es wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut zu machen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, ich hoffe, ihr denkt jetzt nichts ‚schlechtes' von meinem Merilionn... Aber denkt mal nach: Was würdet ihr tun, wenn euch jemand vergewaltigt*? Und: Auch die stärksten Männer (bzw. Elben *g*) dürfen mal weinen...  
  
*Natürlich ein Mensch, den ihr weder kennt noch mögt, der hässlich ist und stinkt. Bei einem Elben wärs mir persönlich eigentlich egal... *ggggggg* 


	8. Erholsame Nacht?

Rating: Diesmal glaub ich genügt PG-13.  
  
Pairings: Da müsst ihr euch noch ein bisschen gedulden... *fg*  
  
@Dani G: Erestor ist nicht böse... Ihm ist ein ‚kleiner Ausrutscher' passiert und es tut ihm leid. Ich bin sicher, du wirst verstehen, warum er solche Schuldgefühle hat – nach den nächsten Chaps! *g*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Nein, die Dunkle Schönheit wird nicht noch einmal zuschlagen, versprochen *g* Und Meril wird nicht daran zerbrechen – er ist stark - auch wenn es nicht so aussieht...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VII: Erholsame Nacht?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merilionn war immer noch nicht klar, warum der Noldo plötzlich so nett zu ihm war. Doch er ließ sich helfen – auch dabei, sich zu waschen, denn ohne Erestors Hilfe hätte er dies womöglich nie fertig gebracht, weil er so müde und ausgelaugt und auch verwirrt war. Merilionn war zwar immer noch etwas misstrauisch gegenüber dem Noldo, doch er legte diese Zweifel ab und versuchte einfach zu verstehen, dass dieser ihm nun nichts böses wollte – auch wenn ihm das schwer fiel, nachdem ihn der Noldo vergewaltigt hatte. Aber Merilionn hatte keinen wirklichen Schaden davongetragen – Erestor hatte ihm keine allzu großen Schmerzen bereitet – und was ihm am meisten wehgetan hatte war diese Hilflosigkeit gewesen.  
  
„Zieh das an und versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen – es ist schon spät", forderte ihn Erestor auf, nachdem der Sinda gründlich gewaschen war, und hielt ihm die Schlafrobe hin, die er vorher aus seinem Schrank genommen hatte.  
  
Der Waldelb nahm dankend an, schlüpfte in die Robe und folgte dem Noldo aus dem Badezimmer wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Erestor setzte sich auf sein Bett und deutete dem Sinda an, sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
  
„Bitte, hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun, versprochen!", meinte der Noldo, als Merilionn wie versteinert im Raum stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
  
Merilionn nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, ging zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich Erestor gegenüber, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
„Du bist Merilionn von Eryn Lasgalen, habe ich Recht?"  
  
„Woher weißt du das?!", stieß dieser entrüstet hervor.  
  
„Sie suchen dich überall. Und Glorfindel, der Seneschall Lord Elronds, ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Amólith übrigens auch...", erklärte Erestor und Merilionn horchte überrascht auf.  
  
„Er ist mein Sohn", setzte er nach einer Weile hinzu, was den anderen Elben erröten ließ.  
  
„Oh..."  
  
Merilionn grinste verlegen – anscheinend wusste Erestor, was der Sinda mit seinem Sohn gemacht hatte. Aber es schien den Noldo nicht weiter zu stören, Amólith war ja schließlich auch kein kleines Kind mehr.  
  
„Wieso lieferst du mich nicht aus?", fragte Merilionn.  
  
Er sah aus dem Fenster, vor dem man vereinzelt einige kleine Lichtpunkte erkennen konnte – die Noldo suchten ihn also noch immer.  
  
„Du bekommst sicher großen Ärger wenn jemand erfährt, dass ich bei dir bin..."  
  
Eine Weile sah Erestor den Sinda nachdenklich an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern:  
  
„Es wird niemand erfahren. Aber versuch jetzt bitte, ein wenig zu schlafen. Morgen früh kannst du nicht lange schlafen – vormittags bekomme ich nämlich noch Besuch."  
  
Zu schlafen war leichter gesagt als getan – zumindest für Merilionn. Er lag ganz am Bettrand, zusammengekauert und mit dem Rücken zu Erestor, der den zitternden Körper besorgt beobachtete.  
  
Der Noldo stand auf, ging um das Bett herum und kniete sich vor Merilionn. Dieser hob erschrocken den Kopf, als er plötzlich Erestors Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, hab keine Angst", beschwichtigte der Noldo den ängstlichen Waldelben.  
  
„Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann sicherer – obwohl ich dir wirklich nichts tun würde..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Erestor, nahm sich eine Decke mit und machte es sich auf der großen Couch gemütlich, die vor dem Schlafzimmer in eben dem Raum stand, in dem alles angefangen hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich. Merilionn fühlte sich, als Erestor den Raum verlassen hatte, doch ein wenig sicherer und fiel in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Erestor hingegen plagten die Gewissensbisse und er fand einfach keine Ruhe.  
  
Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass der oberste Berater Elronds jemanden ohne dessen Einverständnis genommen hatte – und, so wie er sich schwor, das letzte Mal.  
  
Ihm schossen die Bilder durch den Kopf, wie er den Sindar-Elben total aufgelöst und verängstigt vor sich liegen sah – am ganzen Leib zitternd, schluchzend und weinend.  
  
Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn ihm jemand so etwas antat?  
  
Doch eigentlich hatte Merilionn noch Glück gehabt. Wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre, wäre der Sinda vielleicht Glorfindel in die Hände gefallen. Und dieser – so wusste Erestor aus eigener Erfahrung – wäre nicht so rücksichtvoll gewesen, hätte den Elben vorher nicht auf sein Eindringen vorbereitet und schon gar kein Gleitmittel verwendet.  
  
So fühlte sich der Noldo schon wieder ein bisschen besser und schlief auch endlich ein.  
  
********************  
  
„Schnell, wach auf!"  
  
Unsanft rüttelte Erestor den zuvor noch friedlich schlummernden Elben wach, der unwillig murrte.  
  
„Es ist schon fast Mittag, ER wird gleich kommen!", rief der Noldo aufgebracht, schmiss die Sachen, die Merilionn gestern Abend getragen hatte, auf das Bett und trieb den sich verschlafen die Augen reibenden Sinda zur Eile.  
  
„WER kommt denn?", fragte Merilionn, mit einer vom Schlaf noch etwas heiseren Stimme.  
  
„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig", winkte Erestor ab und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin.  
  
„Hier, trink einen Schluck Wasser. Deine Kehle muss ja ganz ausgetrocknet sein..."  
  
„Danke", erwiderte Merilionn und trank das ganze Glas in einem Zug aus. Dann zog er sich schnell um und gerade, als er die Schnalle seines Gürtels zumachte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
„Ich komme gleich!", rief Erestor durch die geschlossene Tür hinaus.  
  
Dann flüsterte er Merilionn zu:  
  
„Beeil dich, du musst verschwinden. Wenn ER dich sieht, ist alles aus!"  
  
„Von WEM sprichst du?"  
  
„Ai! Glorfindel!", bekam der Sinda endlich seine Antwort, die er mit einem vor Schreck offenen Mund quittierte.  
  
Es klopfte noch einmal, diesmal ein wenig energischer.  
  
„Was machst du denn so lange da drinnen? Beeil dich ein bisschen, ich muss bald wieder ins Lager zurück!", vernahmen die beiden Elben die ungeduldig klingende Stimme des vor der geschlossenen Tür Wartenden.  
  
„Schnell, versteck dich hier. Ich werde ihn beschäftigen, sodass du dann unbemerkt verschwinden kannst. Nimm dir ein Pferd und reite wieder zurück nach Eryn Lasgalen. Aber warte auf mein Zeichen: Wenn du ein Glas zerbrechen hörst, sieh zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich hier raus kommst. Und sei leise!", waren die Anweisungen des Noldo, der Merilionn eilig ins Badezimmer schob und dann zur Tür hastete, um seinen Gast einzulassen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's weitergeht – einfach reviewen!! 


	9. Ein neuer Gefangener

Author's Note: Diesmal weiß ich nichts zu sagen ... außer vielleicht: Ratet mal, wer der Gefangene ist!! *fg*  
  
Rating: OK, sagen wir halt PG-13. Aber Achtung: Ein bisschen Sex gibt's schon... *g*  
  
Pairing: Erestor / Glorfindel (aber nicht viel...)  
  
Reviews: Vielen Dank an meine Leser!!  
  
@Dani G: Findelchen kommt zwar, aber nur kurz. Ich muss dich leider noch ein bisschen vertrösten. Aber nicht verzweifeln: Meril bekommt seine Abreibung von Glorfindel schon noch *gg*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VIII: Ein neuer Gefangener  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
‚Was machen die da draußen bloß?', dachte Merilionn, als er das Gerumpel vor der Badezimmertür vernahm.  
  
Doch leider konnte er nicht sehen, was die zwei Elben in Erestors Schlafzimmer trieben. Der Waldelb hörte alles mögliche umfallen, aber kein zerberstendes Glas, was sein Zeichen zum Aufbruch gewesen wäre. Also wartete er geduldig.  
  
Und seine Geduld hatte sich gelohnt: Nach einiger Zeit wurde es still und Merilionn hörte nur noch kichernde Stimmen, ein wenig später wurde daraus leises Stöhnen, und dann – endlich – fiel ein Glas zu Boden und zerbrach dort klirrend in tausend Stücke.  
  
‚Na gut, dann mal los'  
  
Leise öffnete der Sinda die Badezimmertür – erst nur einen kleinen Spalt, um hinauszuspähen. Was er dort sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken: Ein splitternackter Noldor, der sich genüsslich unter den tastenden Händen und Lippen eines blonden Elben – nämlich Lord Glorfindels, dessen Augen mit einem dunkelblauen Seidentuch verbunden waren – wand und hie und da lustvoll aufstöhnte.  
  
Als Erestor den Waldelben bemerkte, deutete er ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, schnell abzuhauen, was dieser auch tat, als er sich endlich von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte. Mit lautlosen Schritten lief durch das Zimmer, sich durch die halboffene Tür zum Vorraum zwängend, und dann durch die schwere Eichentür auf den Gang.  
  
Zu seinem großen Glück war gerade niemand dort, sodass Merilionn ungestört durch die Korridore schleichen konnte.  
  
Natürlich war er immer noch auf der Suche nach seinem Prinzen – durch diesen nächtlichen ‚Zwischenfall' ließ sich der Hauptmann nicht von seiner Mission abbringen und setzte diese nun tapfer fort.  
  
An diesem Morgen schien das Glück dem Waldelben wohl gesinnt zu sein – die lange Suche nach dem Grünwaldprinzen in dem großen Haus Lord Elronds hatte sich erübrigt:  
  
Merilionn hörte aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr und schlich sich näher an die Geräusche heran, die vom Haupteingang zu hören waren.  
  
Dort waren einige Noldorkrieger gerade damit beschäftigt, einen sich mit all seinen Kräften wehrenden blonden Elben über die Stufen in das Gebäude zu schleifen.  
  
Der Gefangene schlug wild um sich, traf einen der Noldor mit dem Ellbogen zweimal im Gesicht, dass der sich mit blutender Nase und blauem Auge zurückzog. Dem zweiten Elben, der ihn hielt, verpasste der Blonde einen harten Kinnhaken, der den Noldo von den Füßen riss und er zu Boden ging.  
  
Den anderen Elben wich der Gefangene geschickt aus, musste aber statt wieder nach draußen ins Innere des Hauses fliehen. Die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke beachtete der blonde Elb gar nicht – sie hatten ihn auch nicht daran gehindert, zwei der Noldor K.O. zu schlagen.  
  
Leider kam der Arme nicht weit. Schon bald war er von einer Horde bewaffneter Noldor umzingelt – die einen mit gespannten Bögen, die anderen mit gezogenen Schwertern.  
  
Zwar stellte sich der Elb in Kampfposition, musste sich aber selber eingestehen, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen so viele bewaffnete Krieger hatte.  
  
Stille hatte sich im Gang verbreitet – nur durch den schweren Atem des umzingelten Elben unterbrochen.  
  
Und nur Augenblicke später kam der Herr von Imladris hinzu und die Soldaten traten zur Seite, sodass der Elbenfürst zu dem Gefangenen treten konnte.  
  
Merilionn beobachtete dieses ganze Schauspiel von einem sicheren Versteck aus – nun, wo so viele ihrer Feinde anwesend waren, konnte der Hauptmann seinem Prinzen nicht helfen. Also wartete er gespannt ab, was Lord Elrond nun machen würde.  
  
Dieser stand inzwischen vor dem blonden Elben.  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen, Legolas, Prinz von Grünwald", begrüßte Elrond den Gefangenen enthusiastisch.  
  
Doch der Angesprochene ließ nur ein leises Knurren von sich hören und starrte den Elbenlord zornig an.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch hier ‚sehr' wohl fühlen...", fuhr er belustigt fort und winkte zwei seiner Gefolgsleute heran, die Legolas festnahmen.  
  
„Lasst mich sofort los! Mein Adar* wurde sicher schon über meine Entführung in Kenntnis gesetzt und er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis ich wieder frei bin!", rief der Prinz Elrond nach, der sich umgedreht hatte und gemächlichen Schrittes davonging.  
  
„Sollen sie nur kommen, um dich zu ‚retten' – aber egal, wie viele seiner Elitekrieger dein Vater aussendet, ALLE werden sie schon am ersten Versuch scheitern!"  
  
‚Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, LORD ELROND!', dachte sich Merilionn im Stillen, der sich noch immer verborgen hielt.  
  
Die beiden Elben, deren einer kein geringerer als Glorfindel war, führten Legolas nun ab und folgten dem Herrn von Imladris, der ihnen voranschritt.  
  
„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?!", fragte der Prinz, der nun endlich seine Gegenwehr aufgegeben hatte, die beiden Elben.  
  
„Lasst euch überraschen, ernil-nin*...", bekam er von Glorfindel jedoch nur als Antwort.  
  
So musste Legolas sich mit dieser rätselhaften Auskunft begnügen und sich in sein Schicksal ergeben – das dem Elbenprinzen noch völlig ungewiss war. Und er hoffte, dass sein Vater baldigst jemanden schicken würde, ihn zu befreien – er war müde, schmutzig und alles tat ihm weh. Außerdem brauchte Legolas dringend ein entspannendes Bad, so wie er fand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* adar (Sindarin) = Vater  
  
*ernil-nin (Sindarin – keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt) = mein Prinz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's mal wieder. Bis zum nächsten Mal, hoffe auf ein paar Reviews *bettel*... 


	10. Erzwungene und ehrliche Liebe

Rating: Ich denke, diesmal wird es wieder R... Obwohl das eigentlich schlimme erst im nächsten Chap kommt. Aber trotzdem *g*  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith (ja, mein Liebling kommt auch wieder dazu *g*); Elrond / Legolas (natürlich nicht freiwillig...)  
  
Author's Note: Der Chapter Titel ist ein wenig merkwürdig... Na ja, auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
PS: Noch wird das Prinzchen nicht gerettet. Der muss noch ein bisschen warten *evilgrins*................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IX: Erzwungene und ehrliche Liebe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
‚Wo bringen sie Prinz Legolas bloß hin?', fragte sich Merilionn, der den Noldor nachblickte, die den Prinzen hinter Elrond herführten.  
  
Doch anstatt sich zu den Verließen zu begeben, gingen die Elben in die Richtung, aus der Merilionn gerade gekommen war: Nämlich zu den Gemächern der im Haus lebenden Adeligen...  
  
************  
  
„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?!", rief Legolas erschrocken und ängstlich, als er sah, wo ihn die Noldor hingebracht hatten.  
  
Er war in einem der luxuriösen Gemächer dieses großen, prachtvollen Hauses – aber nicht in einem für Gäste, sondern in den Gemächern von Lord Elrond!  
  
„Geduld, pen-neth*", antwortete der Elbenfürst und sah den Prinzen mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen an.  
  
Legolas stand mitten in dem großen Vorraum, noch immer waren seine Handgelenke gefesselt und die beiden Elben hielten ihn fest.  
  
„Schon gut, lasst ihn los", ordnete Elrond den beiden an, die sofort von dem Elbenprinzen abließen und einen Schritt zurücktraten – jedoch immer in Bereitschaft, diesen wenn nötig gleich wieder zu packen.  
  
„Er wird mir nichts tun, dazu hat er zu viel Angst...", stellte Elrond fest, nachdem er näher an Legolas herangetreten war und diesen nun von oben bis unten musterte, und sein nächster Befehl war:  
  
„Lasst uns allein!"  
  
Glorfindel wollte schon widersprechen, wurde aber von einem eindeutigen Blick seines Lords zum Schweigen gebracht. Also verbeugten er und der andere Elb sich kurz, drehten sich um und verließen den Raum.  
  
„So, und nun zu dir."  
  
Elrond wandte sich wieder dem blonden Prinzen zu, der bewegungslos vor ihm stand. Der Elbenfürst streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und berührte mit seinen Fingern leicht die Wangen des anderen Elben. Dieser zuckte ängstlich zusammen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ihm die Wand seinen Weg versperrte.  
  
Elrond amüsierte sich indessen über die Scheuheit des Prinzen. Er zog einen kleinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel um seine Robe und schritt auf Legolas zu, der sich zitternd vor Angst und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an die Wand presste.  
  
„Hab keine Angst, pen-neth", redete der Fürst beruhigend auf den jungen Elben ein, als er den Dolch hob und Legolas andeutete, seine Hände auszustrecken. Dieser kam der Aufforderung sehr zögerlich nach und ließ sich von Elrond die Fesseln abnehmen.  
  
„So, nun ist es doch schon viel besser. Nicht war?"  
  
Wieder lächelte der Halbelb und seine grauen Augen blitzten für einen Moment geheimnisvoll auf.  
  
„Und jetzt folge mir!", befahl er Legolas, der aber nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich seine schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb.  
  
„Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage!", zischte Elrond ärgerlich und packte den Elbenprinzen bei den Haaren und zog sein Gesicht zu seinem, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren..  
  
„Haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
  
Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte leckte der Lord über Legolas' Lippen und sein fester Griff in dessen Haaren hinderte den jungen Elben daran, zurückzuweichen.  
  
*******  
  
„Nein...", wimmerte der Prinz Grünwalds, der sich in eine Ecke von Elronds Schlafzimmer gekauert hatte – die Knie an den entblößten Oberkörper gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen –, „Ich will das nicht..."  
  
Tränenspuren durchzogen sein schönes Gesicht und die goldblonden Haare fielen ihm zerzaust über die nackten Schultern nach vorne.  
  
Erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte der Herr von Imladris ihn hier in diesen Raum gezerrt und an die Wand gedrückt. Dann hatte er Legolas geküsst – hart und keinen Widerspruch duldend – seine Zunge in Legolas' Mund gepresst.  
  
Zuerst wollte sich der Prinz wehren, doch als Elrond den Griff um seine Handgelenke, die dieser an die Wand gedrückt hielt, festigte und ihn drohend ansah, ließ Legolas es geschehen. Nach einer Weile wurde es dem Elbenfürsten langweilig und er begann – nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Legolas keine Gegenwehr leisten würde – die teure Tunika des jungen Prinzen, die nun zerrissen und schmutzig war, zu öffnen.  
  
Langsam streifte Elrond den Stoff über die zarten Schultern des Elben und ließ sie dann zu Boden gleiten. Zufrieden betrachtete er dann die blasse, ebenmäßige Haut von Legolas' Oberkörper, bevor er mit seinen Händen forschend darüber strich.  
  
Das war dem Prinzen dann doch zu viel geworden und er war in eine Ecke des Zimmers geflüchtet, wo er nun saß und vor sich hin schluchzte.  
  
***********  
  
Wieder einmal huschte Merilionn wie unsichtbar durch die Gänge von Elronds Haus. Gekonnt versteckte er sich vor vereinzelten vorbeikommenden Elben und suchte vergebens nach dem Gemach des Herrn von Bruchtal. Dieses Haus war einfach zu groß und es gab zu viele Räume – auch zuhause in Eryn Lasgalen im Schloss fand sich der Sinda immer noch nicht so richtig zurecht. Aber zum Glück war dies sein einziges Problem, denn bisher hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt.  
  
Plötzlich kam wieder einer der Noldor um die Ecke, allein – und dieser hier Merilionn nicht unbekannt...  
  
„Hallo Kleiner", sprach Merilionn den Elben an, der sich erschrocken umdrehte und auf einmal dem rothaarigen Sinda gegenüberstand.  
  
„Äh ... hallo ...", brachte der junge Noldo nur hervor und starrte den Elben vor ihm verwundert an.  
  
„Hast du mich vermisst, Amólith?"  
  
Merilionn grinste den Jüngling verschmitzt an – und der grinste zurück.  
  
„Ja ... und wie!", war die ironisch klingende – aber eigentlich ernst gemeinte – Antwort.  
  
„Ich dich auch...", flüsterte der Sinda in erotischem Tonfall in Amóliths Ohr und leckte kurz über das empfindliche Körperteil, was den Noldo erzittern und leise aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
„Nicht hier...", keuchte der Sohn Erestors und lockte Merilionn in eines der vielen Gemächer – welches sich später als Amóliths Eigenes herausstellen sollte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*pen-neth (Sindarin) = Kleiner, Jüngling  
  
Wird fortgesetzt, falls ihr noch wollt. Lasst es mich wissen, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt oder ihr etwas nicht kapiert! 


	11. Das erste Mal

Rating: R wegen (erzwungenen) sexuellen Handlungen (und ZU VIEL Romantik *g*)  
  
Pairings: Legolas / Elrond (rape); Amólith / Merilionn (voooolll NIEDLICH :- )) !!)  
  
Author's Note: Bitte vergesst die Tempo-Taschentücher nicht...  
  
Reviews: DANKE! Wieder mal herzlichen Dank an alle meine Leser *knuuuuddeellll*!!!  
  
@all: Merilionn ist wirklich nicht besonders pflichtbewusst... Aber er weiß halt auch noch nicht, dass Elrond dem Prinzchen soooo weh tun wird.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X: Das erste Mal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Du hast schon Bekanntschaft gemacht mit meinem Adar, nicht wahr?"  
  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Merilionn antwortete trotzdem:  
  
„Ja ... Ich kenne ihn."  
  
Beschämt sah der Sinda zu Boden und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Er hat es nicht gewollt ... Adar macht sich noch immer Vorwürfe."  
  
„Schon gut, er hat mir immerhin geholfen, Glorfindel zu entkommen", winkte Merilionn ab, „und außerdem hat mich Erestor nicht schlimm verletzt."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Elben, bis Merilionn diese unangenehme Stille brach:  
  
„Aber vergessen wir das jetzt..."  
  
Er beugte sich zu dem Noldo hinüber, der neben ihm auf dem gemütlichen Sofa saß, und umschloss dessen Lippen mit seinen Eigenen. Daraus entstand dann ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und schon bald darauf flogen die ersten Kleidungsstücke durch den Raum.  
  
Amólith saß rittlings auf Merilionns Schoß und hatte den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken gelegt.  
  
„Ai* ... milin cen*, Merilionn!", stöhnte er lustvoll in das Ohr des Sinda, der gerade dabei war, Amós Hals mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu liebkosen. Dieser lächelte und zog eine Kussspur vom Schlüsselbein des Noldo bis zu dessen Ohr, was Amólith erschaudern ließ.  
  
Merilionns Hände glitten über den Rücken des jungen Elben nach unten zu dessen Gesäß und massierten die Backen mit sanftem Druck – und es schien dem Noldo zu gefallen, denn der stöhnte laut auf und suchte Halt, indem er sich an den Sinda presste und seine Finger in dessen Schultern krallte.  
  
„Gefällt dir das?", hauchte Merilionn und erhöhte den Druck seiner massierenden Hände.  
  
„Jaaah....!", keuchte der Gefragte und drängte sich Merilionns Händen entgegen. Wieder lächelte der Sinda und hängte seine Daumen im Bund von Amóliths Leggins ein, bevor er diese langsam nach unten zog.  
  
„Nicht aufhören...", waren die leisen, fast scheuen Worte des Noldo, als Merilionn in seiner Bewegung innehielt.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte dieser und sah mit fragendem Blick in Amóliths vor Lust verdunkelte Augen, der diesem Blick mit einem Lächeln standhielt und leicht nickte. Merilionn erwiderte das Lächeln und erhob sich von der Couch, wobei sich der Noldo erschrocken an ihm festklammerte und seine Beine um Merilionns Hüften schlang, um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen. Der Sinda hielt noch immer Amóliths Gesäß fest und ging – als ob der junge Elb gar nichts wiegen würde – auf eine Wand zu, an die er den Noldo drückte und ihm noch einmal tief in die braungrauen Augen blickte.  
  
„So ungefähr wird es sein, wenn ich dich nehme", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „Nur eines muss dir klar sein – denn ich denke, du bist zuvor noch von keinem Mann genommen worden: Es wird wehtun. Zwar nur im ersten Moment, bevor dich die Welle der Lust mitreißt, aber dafür sehr."  
  
*******************  
  
„Baw*...", schniefte der blonde Elbenprinz kraftlos, als er Elronds Hände in seinen Haaren fühlte und er gezwungen wurde, dem Halbelben ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Blaue, verweinte Augen trafen auf graue, funkelnde – Legolas' blaue Augen zeigten Angst und Verzweiflung, Elronds graue Augen hingegen Verlangen und Überlegenheit.  
  
Der Elbenfürst erhob sich und zog den Prinzen an dessen Haaren mit sich hoch. Dann stieß er den jungen Elben grob zu dem großen, prachtvollen Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers und befahl Legolas, sich darauf hinzulegen – was dieser natürlich nicht sofort tat. Daraufhin bekam er von Elrond eine kräftige Ohrfeige und da er mit den Kniekehlen an der Bettkante stand und nicht zurückweichen konnte, fiel Legolas seitlich auf das Bett. Dort blieb er – noch immer weinend und sich die schmerzende Wange haltend – zusammengekauert liegen.  
  
Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie der Halbelb seine Beine zusammenband und das Zimmer mit den Worten: „Ich bin gleich wieder da..."verließ.  
  
„Le ulun*!", schrie Legolas wütend und schmiss Elrond, der gerade wieder den Raum betreten hatte, ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er den älteren Elben angefallen und mit all seiner Kraft auf diesen eingeschlagen – doch er konnte nicht aufstehen, da seine Beine zusammengebunden und die Fesseln an einem der Bettpfosten befestigt waren.  
  
Und der Prinz wurde noch wütender, als Elrond auch noch zu lachen begann.  
  
„Hast du ein Problem, mein kleiner Prinz?", fragte der Lord amüsiert.  
  
„JA, DICH!", kreischte Legolas und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.  
  
„Aber, aber ... Nicht gleich ausrasten", lachte Elrond und kniete neben dem am Bett sitzenden Elben nieder, dessen Augen zornig aufblitzten. Fast schon sanft strich er über Legolas feuchte Wangen, der Elronds Hand wütend wegschlug und mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
  
Nun noch mehr amüsiert zog der Halbelb eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste den jungen Elben an.  
  
„Du bist ja auf einmal so mutig, wie kommt denn das?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam Elrond nur ein kehliges Knurren von Seiten des Prinzen zu hören, der den Kopf wegdrehte und aus dem Fenster gegenüber dem Bett starrte.  
  
Völlig überrumpelt war Legolas, als plötzlich der Elbenfürst auf ihm saß und Legolas' Hände an die oberen beiden Bettpfosten fesselte – und danach auch dessen Beine an jeweils einen der unteren beiden.  
  
„Was hast du vor?!", fragte der junge Elb zitternd, während Elronds Hände forschend über seinen Oberkörper glitten und der Fürst hin und wieder einen feuchten Kuss darauf platzierte.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst, pen-neth...", war Elronds Antwort.  
  
„Nein! Lass mich!"  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Legolas, den Halbelben von sich herunterzuschubsen, als dieser begann, langsam Legolas' Hose nach unten zu ziehen.  
  
„Nein! Ich will das nicht!"  
  
Schon bahnten sich wieder die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen. Ihm war klar geworden, was Elrond mit ihm machen wollte. Aber Legolas wollte dies mit allen ihm möglichen Mitteln zu verhindern versuchen – leider schlugen all seine Versuche fehl und bald hatte er nicht mehr genügend Kraft, sich gegen die unsittlichen Berührungen des älteren Elben zu wehren.  
  
So musste Legolas sich in sein grausames Schicksal ergeben und seine Schreie waren wohl im ganzen Haus und wahrscheinlich auch außerhalb zu hören.  
  
Doch vielleicht retteten ihm seine Schmerzensschreie ja das Leben...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ai (Sindarin) = ach! / ah!  
  
*milin cen (Sindarin) = ich liebe dich  
  
*baw ( Sindarin) = Nein! / Lass das!  
  
*le ulun (Sindarin) = du Scheusal  
  
Na, wie hat euch dieses Chapter gefallen? Ich weiß, ist nicht sehr anschaulich beschrieben aber... na ja, ich bin da halt noch nicht so geübt darin *g* Vielleicht kommt das ja noch, mal sehen... 


	12. Gemischte Gefühle

Rating: Jetzt genügt mal PG-13. Aber bald wird's wieder R, versprochen =)  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith (soooo NIEDLICH!!! *ggg*)  
  
Author's Note: Schade... diesmal gar keine Reviews.... Aber auch egal. Ich hoffe, trotzdem hat der eine oder andere das letzte Kapitel auch gelesen und es hat euch hoffentlich auch gefallen!  
  
Jedenfalls viel Spaß mit Chapter 11!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XI: Gemischte Gefühle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Was war das?"  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Da hat doch jemand geschrieen..."  
  
„Das bildest du dir doch nur ein..."  
  
„Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich hab es ganz deutlich gehört!"  
  
„Ist doch egal, jetzt komm her – ich will dich noch einmal fühlen!"  
  
Von hinten umfing der junge Noldo seinen schönen Liebhaber aus Eryn Lasgalen mit seinen Armen und hauchte kleine Küsse auf dessen Schulter.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Amólith. Was, wenn das Prinz Legolas war?"  
  
„Ach, was interessierst du dich für dieses eingebildete Püppchen? Lord Elrond wird an ihm wahrscheinlich gerade seine Lust ausleben – wie ich den kenne..."  
  
„WAS?!"  
  
Merilionn sprang – wie von der Tarantel gestochen – aus dem Bett, in dem er kurz zuvor den Sohn des obersten Beraters Elronds ‚entjungfert' hatte, und sah den nun beleidigt dasitzenden Noldo entgeistert an.  
  
„Dieser dreckige Peredhel* ... vergewaltigt ... den Sohn König Thranduils?!"  
  
„Äh ... ich denke schon... Warum sollte Lord Elrond den Prinzen sonst mit in seine Gemächer genommen haben?"  
  
„Oh Valar! Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?! Der König bringt mich um!"  
  
Verzweifelt lief der Sinda in Amóliths Schlafzimmer auf und ab, immer wieder den letzten Satz wiederholend.  
  
„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd. Geh doch und rette deinen Prinzen, wenn er dir schon so wichtig ist..."  
  
Schmollend verschränkte der Noldo die Arme vor der Brust, als Merilionn seine Hin- und Herrennerei unterbrach und auf ihn zukam.  
  
„Hör zu, meleth-nin*: Man hat mich mit einem bestimmten Auftrag nach Imladris gesandt. Doch dieser wurde geändert, als Prinz Legolas entführt wurde. Nun soll ich den Prinzen befreien und nach Hause bringen – so lautet mein Auftrat und ich werde ihn erfüllen", versuchte der Sinda seinem jungen Liebhaber zu erklären. Doch dieser war noch immer beleidigt und kehrte Merilionn den Rücken zu.  
  
„Ach, Amó! Sei nicht gleich beleidigt... Ich muss den Prinzen wieder nach Hause bringen, versteh doch, bitte!"  
  
„Und dann wirst du dort bleiben – in Eryn Lasgalen – und mich vergessen!", schluchzte Amólith, der von Merilionn den süßen Spitznamen ‚Amó' bekommen hatte, und die ersten Tränen glitzerten in seinen braungrauen Augen.  
  
„Niemals könnte ich dich vergessen, kleiner Liebling", flüsterte Merilionn liebevoll und nahm den jungen Elben in seine Arme.  
  
„Versprichst du mir das?"  
  
„Ja, das verspreche ich dir. Und noch etwas werde ich dir versprechen..."  
  
Amólith drehte sein Gesicht, über das schon vereinzelte Tränen rannen, zu dem Sinda und sah diesen fragend an.  
  
„Ich lass dich hier nicht allein."  
  
Nun war es um den jungen Noldo geschehen: Er schmiss sich in Merilionns Arme und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
„Merilionn.... ich liebe dich....", brachte er zwischen einigem Schluchzen und Schniefen hervor und die beiden Liebenden hielten sich noch eine Weile in den Armen.  
  
************  
  
Auch ein paar Räume weiter flossen Tränen – doch hier nicht vor Freude und Liebe, sondern vor Schmerz und Scham.  
  
Der Herr von Imladris war bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich wieder angekleidet. Der Prinz Grünwalds aber lag nun, da Elrond ihm die Fesseln abgenommen hatte, zusammengekauert auf dem Bett – die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, sich hin und her wiegend. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Der Halbelb hatte Legolas brutal vergewaltigt – etwas rotes Blut, vermischt mit Elronds Samen floss zwischen seinen Beinen hervor und durchtränkte das Laken auf dem er saß.  
  
An den Hüften des Prinzen zeichneten sich schon jetzt rot-blaue Blutergüsse von der sonst reinweißen Haut ab und auch auf seiner Wange, wo ihn Elronds Ohrfeige getroffen hatte, hatte sich eine großer, blauer, geschwollener Fleck gebildet.  
  
Im Moment wollte Legolas nur eins:  
  
Sterben!  
  
Er fühlte sich so leer, so erniedrigt... Er glaubte, nie wieder jemandem in die Augen sehen zu können – schon gar nicht seinem Adar.  
  
Sein Adar ... was würde er sagen, wenn er DAS erfuhr? Und ... wollte sein Adar überhaupt, dass Legolas wieder zurück nach Hause kam?  
  
Wenn ja – warum war dann noch niemand gekommen, um ihn zu befreien?  
  
Und wenn nein ... würde es sich denn noch lohnen, zu leben?  
  
Diese und weitere düstere Gedanken schwirrten dem jungen Prinzen durch den Kopf. Alles tat ihm weh – aber vor allem sein Gesäß.  
  
*************  
  
Eilig sammelte Merilionn seine Kleider vom Boden auf und zog sich an. Nun hatte er wieder neuen Mut geschöpft: Amólith wollte ihm helfen, Prinz Legolas zu befreien und anschließend vielleicht sogar mit ihnen nach Eryn Lasgalen gehen.  
  
Dankbar lächelte der Sinda seinen Freund an, der ebenfalls dabei war, sich anzuziehen. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster. Die Fenster im Zimmer waren nach Westen gerichtet, sodass Merilionn nun einen glühenden, rot-orangen Feuerball erblickte, zu dem sich die untergehende Abendsonne geformt hatte.  
  
Und plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf:  
  
Levi!  
  
Er hatte dem Tier klare Anweisungen gegeben, die dieses sicher erfüllen würde...  
  
Der Sinda schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.  
  
„Nae*!", seufzte er.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Ach, mir ist gerade wieder mein treuer Gefährte eingefallen, der draußen noch immer auf mich wartet...", antwortete Merilionn, was ihm einen fragenden – auch ein wenig eifersüchtigen– Blick Amóliths einbrachte.  
  
„Gefährte?", fragte dieser nach.  
  
„Äh ...mein Pferd."  
  
Der junge Noldo atmete beruhigt auf – er hatte schon gedacht, Merilionns Liebhaber wartete dort draußen und der Sinda würde ihm nur etwas vormachen.  
  
„Ich habe Levi gesagt, er soll bis heute Abend auf mich warten. Wenn ich nicht vor Sonnenuntergang zurück bin, sollte er nach Eryn Lasgalen zurück laufen..."  
  
„Was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
  
Merilionn begann wieder, nachdenklich im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
„Ich habe eine Idee...", sagte er dann, dachte noch einmal kurz darüber nach und teilte sie dann Amólith mit, der interessiert zuhörte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*peredhel (Sindarin) = Halbelb = Elrond  
  
*meleth-nin (Sindarin) = mein Geliebter / meine Liebe  
  
*nae! (Sindarin) = ach! / oh weh!  
  
So, bis zum nächsten Mal und: Bitte, lasst mal wieder was von euch hören...  
  
mfg, Demloth 


	13. Verhängnisvolle Unachtsamkeit

Rating: Noch mal PG-13 würd ich sagen. Nächstes Chappy wird aber wieder R *g*  
  
Pairings: (erstmal nur angedeutet) Merilionn / Glorfindel (rape)  
  
Author's Note: Jetzt bekommt ihr euren Glory in Action! Nächstes und übernächstes Kapitel steigert sich das ganze noch, aber lasst euch überraschen ;-)  
  
PS: In diesem Kapitel gibt's immer kleine Sprünge zwischen Amólith und Merilionn, die ich mit ************* gekennzeichnet habe.  
  
Wollt ich nur sagen, damit keine Unklarheiten entstehen. Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XII: Verhängnisvolle Unachtsamkeit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Hier ist es?", fragte Merilionn im Flüsterton, als sie vor Elronds Gemächern angekommen waren.  
  
„Ja", flüsterte Amólith zurück.  
  
„Gut. Dann viel Glück – und denk' dran: Keine hektischen Bewegungen"  
  
Zustimmendes Nicken von Seiten Amóliths war die Antwort.  
  
„Bitte, sei vorsichtig!"  
  
Ein letztes Mal küsste Merilionn den jungen Noldo, bevor er sich mit den Worten:  
  
„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, meleth-nin"abwandte.  
  
*******************  
  
„Ganz ruhig mein Junge ...Ich will dir doch nichts tun", redete Amólith beruhigend auf den mit angelegten Ohren zurückweichenden Hengst ein, der drohend schnaubte und mit dem Kopf auf und ab schlug.  
  
„Ich kenn deinen Herrn, Levi."  
  
Bei diesen Worten – insbesondere bei seinem eigenen Namen – horchte das Tier auf und stellte neugierig die Ohren nach vorne.  
  
*******************  
  
Langsam und leise betrat Merilionn ‚die Höhle des Löwen'.  
  
Das Vorzimmer war leer, die Tür zum nebenanliegenden Schlafraum einen Spalt breit offen – und daraus drangen merkwürdige, gequälte Laute.  
  
Vorsichtig schob sich der Sinda an der Wand entlang auf die Tür zu, wo er durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Türrahmen und Tür hindurch in das Zimmer lugte. Was er dort sah ließ seinen Atem stocken ...  
  
*******************  
  
Nach mehreren gescheiterten Annäherungsversuchen Amós war Levi endlich bereit, sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem jungen Noldo abzulegen und sich Amólith ein wenig zu nähern. Dieser streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und als der Hengst diese mit seinen weichen Nüstern berührte durchzog die beiden ungleichen Wesen – wobei das kräftige Tier dem jungen Elben jedoch an Schönheit in nichts nachstand – ein Schauer und es war, als könnten sie in die Seele des jeweils anderen blicken.  
  
Erschrocken wichen sie nach einer Weile zurück und starrten sich verwirrt an. Doch nun war der Bann gebrochen und Levi konnte sich keinen Grund mehr vorstellen, dem Noldo zu misstrauen.  
  
*******************  
  
„Na, wenn das nicht unser kleiner Spion aus Grünwald ist..."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Merilionn herum – hinter ihm stand der Seneschall Lord Elronds, Glorfindel!  
  
Er grinste den Sinda überlegen an und drückte mit seinen starken Händen dessen Schultern an die Wand.  
  
„Noch einmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen!", zischte Glorfindel.  
  
Merilionn versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des um einiges größeren Elben zu befreien, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.  
  
‚Ich Idiot...Warum kann ich nicht einmal aufpassen?!', schimpfte sich der Sinda in Gedanken.  
  
*******************  
  
„Komm schon, Levi! Du hast doch sicher Hunger – und durstig bist du sicherlich auch. Also zier dich nicht so und komm endlich mit!"  
  
Amólith hatte ziemlich mit dem kräftigen Hengst zu kämpfen, den der junge Elb an den Zügeln hielt und versuchte, ihn zum Gehen zu bringen. Das Tier stemmte sich mit den Beinen in den weichen Waldboden und weigerte sich strickt, dem Noldo zu folgen.  
  
Doch nach einer Weile hatte Amólith Levi gut genug zu geredet, sodass das Pferd endlich nachgab und sich von dem Elben führen ließ.  
  
Dieser brachte Levi zu einem der vielen, großen Ställe in Imladris – ganz in der Nähe von Elronds Haus.  
  
*******************  
  
„Willst du dein Prinzlein sehen? Er würde sich sicher freuen, einen seiner Sippe zu sehen...", flüsterte Glorfindel in Merilionns Ohr, über das er dann – nur ganz leicht – mit seiner Zunge leckte. Ein zischender Laut entkam dem Sinda, der sich nun noch mehr ärgerte – darüber, dass ihn sein eigener Körper betrog.  
  
Glorfindels Lippen umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, während er seine Tat wiederholte, die dem anderen Elben diesmal ein Wimmern – das sich aber mehr nach einem unterdrückten Stöhnen anhörte – entlockte.  
  
*******************  
  
Vor dem Stall wurden Levi und der Noldo sofort von ein paar anderen Soldaten in Empfang genommen, die Amólith gleich dafür lobten, dass er das Reittier des entflohenen Gefangenen gefunden hatte.  
  
„Dann kann dieser dreckige Waldelb ja nicht mehr weit sein", meinte einer der Noldor und Amólith musste sich zusammenreißen.  
  
Am liebsten würde er ihn am Kragen seiner Tunika packen und dem Soldaten ordentlich die Meinung sagen.  
  
Aber der Sohn Erestors hielt sich zurück und schluckte seine bissige Entgegnung hinunter:  
  
‚Was bildet sich dieser Idiot ein, MEINEN Waldelben ‚dreckig' zu nennen?!'  
  
*******************  
  
Merilionn war wütend. Wie konnte ihn sein Körper nur so betrügen? Er liebte doch Amólith ... oder etwa doch nicht?  
  
Im Moment war sich der Sinda über gar nichts mehr so sicher – sein Kopf war wie leer geblasen. Was nicht zuletzt am Tun des goldblonden Elbenlords lag, der die Kehle des Waldelben gierig erkundete.  
  
Aber dann zwang sich Merilionn, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nein, das hier durfte nicht sein. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen, musste Glorfindels leidenschaftlichen Berührungen ein Ende setzten.  
  
Also nahm er seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stieß den blonden Lord grob von sich.  
  
*******************  
  
„Ich würde das Tier gern selbst versorgen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", warf Amólith ein und sah fragend die anderen Soldaten an, die den ‚eingefangenen' Hengst bisweilen argwöhnisch betrachtet hatten.  
  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, uns ist es gleich. Es ist ein sehr schönes Tier, vielleicht darfst du es ja sogar für dich haben", meinte einer der Umstehenden und lächelte den jungen Noldo freundlich an.  
  
„Das wäre schön. Ich glaube, er mag mich nämlich auch..."  
  
Kurz und für die anderen unmerklich zwinkerte Amólith dem Hengst zu, der daraufhin – als hätte er verstanden, was der Elb gesagt hatte – schnaubte und mit seinem Vorderhuf am Boden scharrte.  
  
*******************  
  
„Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist?!"  
  
Erschrocken blickten die beiden nun schon am Boden ringenden Elben auf und sahen einen auf eine Erklärung wartenden Elbenfürsten vor sich stehen.  
  
Merilionn nutzte den kurzen Moment von Glorfindels Unachtsamkeit sogleich aus, löste sich aus dessen Griff und hechtete zu seinen Waffen, die nicht weit weg am Boden lagen.  
  
Glorfindel war nicht dumm gewesen, er hatte Merilionn sofort entwaffnet, um einem möglichen Angriff vorzubeugen.  
  
Nun riss der Waldelb seinen Dolch aus der Scheide und stellte sich seinen Feinden kampfbereit gegenüber.  
  
„Was willst du damit bezwecken, kleiner Waldelb?", rief Glorfindel spöttisch aus, „Du hättest keine Chance gegen uns, also gib lieber gleich auf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt oder etwas unklar ist, lasst's mich wissen!!  
  
Bis bald, Demloth 


	14. Rettung?

Rating: So, jetzt wird's endlich wieder mal R!  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Glorfindel (rape)  
  
Author's Note: Achtung, jetzt kommt Glory!!! Aber ganz schön fies... Armer Merilionn :-(  
  
Reviews: DANKE! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich für so ein langweiliges Kapitel so viele Reviews kriege *g* Natürlich an alle ein RIESEN DANKESCHÖN *knuddel*!!!  
  
@pati: Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Legsie sich in Elrond verlieben wird. Dann müsste ich nämlich die ganzen nachfolgenden Kapitel wieder umändern...  
  
@Little Lion: Tja... Weder Erestor noch der kleine Amó können den beiden helfen... Aber lass dich überraschen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XII: Rettung?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
‚Wo bleibt Meril nur so lange? Er müsste doch schon längst hier sein. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts zugestoßen...', dachte Amólith nervös.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, Levis Körper ordentlich zu putzen, und das hatte bis jetzt eine ganze Weile gedauert. Draußen war es schon dunkel und hier im Stall spendeten mehrere Fackeln spährliches Licht. Doch für die Tätigkeit des Elben reichte es gerade aus.  
  
Der Hengst ließ sich bereitwillig von seinem neuen Freund striegeln und bürsten und entspannte sich dabei. Zuvor hatte Levi etwas zu fressen bekommen und er hatte alles gierig aufgefressen, so hungrig war er – immerhin wuchs in dem kleinen Wäldchen, wo er sich aufgehalten hatte, nicht allzu viel Gras.  
  
Langsam wuchs Amóliths Sorge um seinen Liebsten. Was, wenn ihn jemand erwischt hätte? Ein Schauer durchfuhr den Noldo bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
„Levi, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich werde kurz nach deinem Herrn sehen", erklärte er dem Tier, als er es in eine der leeren Boxen im Stall brachte.  
  
„Bleib hier und mach keinen Unsinn, ja?", bat Amólith den Hengst und schloss die Boxentür sorgfältig ab. Dann machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zu Elronds Haus um Merilionn zu suchen.  
  
*******************  
  
Dieser hatte inzwischen mit einem großen Problem zu kämpfen. Da der Sinda nicht auf die Warnung Glorfindels gehört und sich den beiden Elben mutig entgegengestellt hatte, wurde er von Elrond und seinem Seneschall überwältigt. Eine große Niederlage für Merilionn – aber immerhin hatte er beide – wenigstens ein bisschen – mit dem Dolch verletzen können.  
  
Doch nun lag er – Hand- und Fußgelenke gefesselt und einen Knebel zwischen den Zähnen – neben dem Bett des Elbenfürsten am Boden und sein verärgerter Blick traf sich mit dem Blick aus den rotgeweinten Augen des Prinzen, welcher sichtlich überrascht war, den rothaarige Hauptmann aus Eryn Lasgalen, den er zwar nur flüchtig kannte, hier zu sehen.  
  
Legolas hatte sich nie viel mit den Angestellten bei Hof abgegeben, dafür war sich der hohe Prinz zu gut vorgekommen. Jetzt war er aber überglücklich, zu wissen, dass sein Vater ihn nicht im Stich ließ und jemanden zu seiner Rettung geschickt hatte – wobei es im Augenblick nicht sehr nach ‚Rettung' aussah...  
  
Elrond und Glorfindel hatten inzwischen die Verletzungen, die Merilionn ihnen mit seinem Dolch zugefügt hatte, verbunden und wandten sich nun wieder dem gefesselten Sinda zu.  
  
„Er ist wirklich nicht zu verachten, ein schönes Geschöpf", bemerkte Elrond und musterte Merilionn genau, von oben bis unten.  
  
„Aber ich werde ihn dir überlassen, Glorfindel. Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß mit ihm..."  
  
„Ich danke euch, mein Lord. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern."  
  
Den letzten Satz sagte der blonde Elb mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem Lord und riss Merilionn rüde an dessen Arm hoch.  
  
„Mach dir keine umstände, mein Freund. Ich muss mich noch um etwas kümmern – da könntest du DAS gleich hier erledigen und nebenbei ein wenig nach meinem ‚Püppchen' sehen...", meinte Elrond mit einem kleinen Zwinkern und verließ mit wissendem Lächeln den Raum.  
  
„Ist es nicht freundlich von Lord Elrond, dass er uns seine Räume zur Verfügung stellt?", hauchte Glorfindel ganz nahe am Ohr des Sinda, was diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und er sich abermals über seinen so leicht erregbaren Körper ärgerte.  
  
„Hab keine Scheu, nin-bein. Ich bin sicher, wir beide werden viel Spaß miteinander haben..."  
  
Der blonde Elb zerrte Merilionn zu dem Bett hinüber.  
  
„Mach mal ein bisschen Platz da, Püppchen!", fuhr er Legolas spöttisch an und dieser rutschte verängstigt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes von diesem herunter und kauerte sich in die Ecke neben dem Fenster.  
  
Rüde stieß Glorfindel den Sinda auf das Bett und stürzte sich förmlich auf den rothaarigen Elben.  
  
Gierig – schon beinahe wie ein wildes Raubtier – riss er die Kleidung des Waldelben von dessen Körper und Merilionns Gegenwehr machte den blonden Krieger nur noch wilder.  
  
Schließlich hatte Glorfindel den Sinda völlig entkleidet und leckte nun mit seiner Zunge genüsslich über die bloße Haut – wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre gerissene Beute bearbeitete. Doch auch das ‚Opfer' war nicht untätig geblieben: Merilionn hatte sich derweil mit größter Mühe des Knebels in seinem Mund entledigt.  
  
„Lass das sein, du perverser, notgeiler Bock!", schrie er Glorfindel ins Gesicht, der überrascht in seinem Tun innehielt und den schweratmenden Sinda ansah.  
  
Aber gleich darauf breitete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht des blonden Elben aus und er öffnete – die Verwirrung darüber war Merilionn deutlich anzusehen – die Fesseln um die Hand- und Fußgelenke des Waldelben.  
  
Als dieser diese unerwartete Tat verarbeitet hatte, fing der Sinda sogleich wieder an, sich gegen die nun wieder beginnenden Berührungen Glorfindels zu wehren.  
  
Wild schlug er mit Armen und Beinen um sich, versuchte, den blonden Elben von sich herunter zu bekommen. Doch es blieb bei dem Versuch – Glorfindel war einfach zu stark für den Waldelben. So leicht gab Merilionn natürlich noch nicht auf und er schlug weiter auf den Elben auf sich ein, welchen dies nur noch mehr erregte.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du so widerspenstig bist, drû nin*", keuchte Glorfindel mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme und erkundete den sich dagegen sträubenden Körper mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge.  
  
Doch auch ihm wurde das ständige Herumgezappel langsam zu viel:  
  
„Aber jetzt ist Schluss, nin-bein. Ich würde dir raten, jetzt ruhig liegen zu bleiben – sonst muss ich dir leider sehr weh tun..."  
  
Ein erschrockener Laut entrang sich Merilionns Kehle – Glorfindel sah nicht so aus, als würde er so zärtlich mit ihm umgehen wie Erestor es getan hatte. Angst breitete sich in dem Sinda aus.  
  
‚Nein, oh Vala, helft mir!', schickte er flehend ein Stoßgebet zu den Vala – mögen sie das arme Wesen erhören...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*drû nin (oder nin drû oder was auch immer) = mein Wilder  
  
Nächstes Chappy geht's weiter mit Glorfindelchen und Meril, freut euch ;-) oder auch nicht – mein armer Merilionn!!! *heul*  
  
mfg, eure Demloth. 


	15. Mit letzter Kraft

Rating: R!!!  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Glorfindel (rape)  
  
Author's Note: Mein armes Elblein! Ich hätte fast geweint, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe *schnief*  
  
Reviews: Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen!!!  
  
@Little lion: Tja, Legsie ist im Moment ziemlich ähm ... unbrauchbar... *g*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XIV: Mit letzter Kraft  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„BAW!", schrie Merilionn mit voller Kraft, als Glorfindel – völlig unvorbereitet – mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß in ihn eindrang, und riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf – nur um sie einen Moment später fest zusammen zu kneifen. Der Schmerz war fast nicht auszuhalten und unter den fest zugedrückten Augenlidern des Sinda quollen die ersten Schmerzestränen hervor.  
  
Selbst der ganz in Trance am Boden kauernde Legolas schreckte bei diesem schrecklichen Schrei hoch und starrte entsetzt auf das grausige Bild, das sich ihm bot:  
  
Der blonde Elb kniete auf dem Bett, den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken gelegt und den Mund zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen leicht geöffnet, – seine ganze Länge in dem Sinda-Hauptmann unter ihm versenkt, der ausgestreckt und bäuchlings dalag, das schöne Gesicht von Tränenspuren gezeichnet und vor Schmerz verzerrt.  
  
„Oh Vala...", wisperte der Elbenprinz ungläubig.  
  
Weiterhin starrte er stumm Glorfindel an, der Merilionn gewaltsam nahm und immer härter und schneller in diesen stieß. Merilionn hatte inzwischen jegliche Gegenwehr aufgegeben und ließ seinen Schmerz in Form von gepeinigten Schreien und Schmerzestränen nach außen dringen.  
  
„Hör auf ... zu schreien!", stieß der blonde Elb verärgert hervor und schlug dem Sinda mit der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass dessen Unterlippe aufriss und auch die Nase zu bluten begann. Doch dieses Bisschen mehr an Schmerzen machte dem armen Hauptmann nichts mehr aus und so hörte er – wieder einmal – nicht auf Glorfindels Drohung und ließ ein schmerzliches Aufheulen von sich hören, als sein Peiniger wieder in ihn stieß. Im Nachhinein wäre es Merilionn aber sicher lieber gewesen, auf den blonden Krieger gehört zu haben...  
  
Glorfindel, dem vom Geschrei des Sinda schon die Ohren weh taten, stieß nun noch fester in den schon jetzt viel zu sehr beschädigten Körper und Merilionn kam es vor, als würde sein Innerstes von dem brutalen Handeln Glorfindels zerfetzt werden.  
  
Tatsächlich war nicht alles in dem Sinda unverletzt geblieben – Blut sickerte zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen hervor und als Glorfindel seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und seine nun wieder schlaffe Männlichkeit aus dem geschundenen Körper zog, klebte auch an seinem Glied das rote Blut des Waldelben.  
  
Angewidert sah er auf das ‚Blutbad', das er hier in Elronds Gemach angerichtet hatte, hinab. Aus Merilionn floss eine rotweiße Flüssigkeit – sein eigenes Blut vermischt mit Glorfindels Samen – wobei die rote Farbe überwog. Er hatte einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil des lebenswichtigen Blutes verloren – nicht unbedingt sehr gefährlich, aber immerhin.  
  
Mit einem vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht stand der blonde Elb auf.  
  
„Ich werde mich jetzt waschen. Und wehe einer von euch bewegt sich auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem jetzigen Platz weg!", drohte Glorfindel und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
  
Merilionn lag bewegungslos auf dem Bett – fast so, als wäre er tot. Aber der Sinda war noch nicht so weit um von dieser Welt zu gehen. Mit größter Anstrengung schaffte er es, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und aufzusetzen – was er jedoch sofort bereute: Sein Gesäß brannte höllisch und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Reflexartig hob Merilionn seine Hand und drückte diese auf seine Stirn. Als er die Hand wieder wegnahm registrierte er, dass sie voller Blut war. Aber das störte den Elben wenig – er hatte so viele Wunden an seinem Körper, da kam es auf den kleinen Schnitt an seiner Stirn auch nicht mehr an.  
  
Legolas saß inzwischen unbeweglich und mit geschocktem Blick in seiner Ecke und starrte Merilionn an – dessen Körper war übel zugerichtet worden. Überall waren Blutergüsse zu sehen, in seinem Gesicht klebte getrocknetes Blut aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn, der Nase und der aufgesprungene Lippe und das linke Auge war blau und angeschwollen. Ein schlimmer Anblick, noch unterstrichen von der Blutlache, in der der Sinda saß.  
  
Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der die beiden Sindar nur dasaßen und ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Doch plötzlich durchbrach – zur Überraschung des Prinzen – Merilionn die Stille:  
  
„Kommt, mein Prinz ... wir... müssen hier... weg."  
  
Er schnappte sich Glorfindels Leggins und zog diese hastig über – was man ihm in seinem Zustand nie zugetraut hätte. Auch Legolas' Verstand schaltete schnell ein und er erhob sich ebenfalls und schlüpfte in eine Hose, die der Hauptmann ihm in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Ich kann doch unmöglich mit nacktem Oberkörper durch ganz Bruchtal laufen!", beschwerte sich der Prinz, als Merilionn Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen. Dieser ließ nur ein ärgerliches Seufzen hören und warf dem zimperlichen Elben Glorfindels Tunika hin.  
  
Apropos Glorfindel: Der bekam von alledem nichts mit – die beiden Sindar sprachen natürlich leise – und saß gemütlich und nichts ahnend in der Wanne in Elronds Badezimmer. Erst als er eine Tür zuschlagen hörte, sprang er erschrocken aus dem warmen Wasser, wickelte sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften und eilte in den Schlafraum – den er leer vorfand.  
  
Derweil liefen die Sindar – was Merilionn in seinem Zustand eigentlich auch überhaupt nicht zuzutrauen wäre – die um diese späte Stunde leeren Gänge des großen Hauses entlang.  
  
Aber ganz leer waren diese Gänge auch nicht: Um niemanden aufzuwecken schlich ein junger Noldo durch die Korridore und wäre beinahe in die beiden Waldelben hineingerannt, die gerade um eine Ecke liefen.  
  
„Bei Eru, meleth-nin! Was ist mit dir geschehen?"  
  
Entrüstet starrte Amólith seinen Geliebten an, der nun mit nacktem Oberkörper und unzähligen sichtbaren Verletzungen vor ihm stand. Doch der Noldo bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage – nur eine stumme Träne, die sich aus Merilionns Augenwinkel stahl – stattdessen drohte der Sinda zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Geistesgegenwärtig umfing ihn Amólith mit seinen Armen und stützte seinen Liebhaber, bis die drei Elben endlich die Gemächer von Erestors Sohn erreicht hatten.  
  
Dort bettete Amó Merilionn behutsam auf das Sofa im Vorzimmer und begann damit, die Wunden des Sinda so gut es ging zu versorgen. Als der Noldo aber nach möglichen Verletzungen am Unterleib seines Lieblings sehen wollte, hielt dieser ihn zurück und meinte, es sei wohl nicht so schlimm und außerdem sei keine Zeit mehr dafür.  
  
„Na wenn du meinst...", gab der Noldo klein bei, doch als Merilionn versuchte, sich mit seiner letzten, noch verbliebenen Kraft tapfer aufzusetzen, stöhnte er schmerzlich auf und Amólith bestand darauf, sich auch die Wunden im unteren Bereich anzusehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin nicht so gut im beschreiben von sexuellen Begegnungen zwischen Männern – schon gar nicht wenn es um eine Vergewaltigung geht. Ich hoffe es hat euch aber trotzdem gefallen und ihr lasst es mich bitte wissen, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Demloth! 


	16. Aufbruch

Rating: PG-13 – R  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith  
  
Author's Note: Die Heimreise kann beginnen!  
  
Reviews: Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen!!!  
  
@Littlelion1: Nein, Erestor hilft leider gar nicht. Aber er kommt auch noch vor, vor allem im nächsten Kapitel...  
  
PS:  
  
@all: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes Osterweekend. Tut mir leid, ich wollte eigentlich am Sonntag schon ein neues Chapter uploaden und euch allen ein schönes Fest wünschen, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit *sorry*  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XV: Aufbruch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Wo sind sie?!", brüllte Elrond wütend, als er seine Gemächer betrat und diese – bis auf seinen Seneschall – leer vorfand.  
  
Dieser schaute betreten zu Boden und nuschelte: „Ich ... weiß es nicht..."  
  
„Was soll das heißen, Du weißt es nicht?!"  
  
Vor Zorn bebend und wild mit den Armen gestikulierend lief der Lord von Imladris in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab und hielt Glorfindel eine lange, fast schon peinliche Predigt, wie man auf zwei Gefangene – in diesem Fall wohl eher ‚Bettsklaven' – aufzupassen hatte.  
  
„... Und jetzt beeil dich und FINDE SIE!!!"  
  
„Jawohl, hir nin!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten – wobei er sich fühlte wie einer der unteren Soldaten – verließ der blonde Krieger nach einer kurz angedeuteten Verbeugung die Gemächer des Fürsten und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Sindar. Doch diese suchte er vergebens – die ganze restliche Nacht durchkämmte Glorfindel mit einigen Suchtrupps die Gegend um Bruchtal, und als der Morgen graute war ihre Suche immer noch erfolglos.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich der Prinz Eryn Lasgalens und Merilionn schon wieder so weit erholt, dass sie sich kräftig genug für den langen Heimritt fühlten – zu dem Legolas immer mehr drängte.  
  
Beide Elben hatten die restliche Nacht in Amóliths Gemächern verbracht und nun, am nächsten Morgen, stellte der Noldo ihnen seine Kleider zur Verfügung – an denen der Prinz natürlich schon wieder etwas zu kritisieren hatte: Keine der Tuniken Amós passte farblich zu Legolas Haaren, die er nach dem Aufstehen frisch gewaschen hatte.  
  
Zwar hatte er nicht – wie sonst, wenn er zuhause im Palast seines adars war – sehr ausgiebig baden können, aber immerhin konnte Legolas sich endlich mal waschen. Auch Merilionn hatte sich gebadet – seine Haut war nach diesem Bad jedoch ganz rot geworden, weil der Elb den Schmutz der letzten Nacht unter Tränen der Erinnerung abzurubbeln versucht hatte. Und wäre nicht sein junger Liebhaber gekommen und hätte Merilionn daran gehindert, hätte der Sinda seine Haut wohl blutig geschrubbt.  
  
Jetzt aber lag er in Amóliths Armen und dieser tröstete den völlig aufgelösten Hauptmann so gut es ging:  
  
„Sch... nicht weinen, meleth-nin. Es ist vorbei, nie wieder wird dir dieses Schwein etwas antun..."  
  
Auch Legolas schaute betroffen zu den beiden Elben, bevor er abermals zum Aufbruch drängte.  
  
Merilionn wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, erhob sich dann und machte sich für den Heimritt bereit.  
  
„Wirst du uns begleiten, Geliebter?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und mit fast flehendem Blick.  
  
Da überlegte Amólith gar nicht mehr lange sondern stimmte mit einem überzeugten Nicken zu.  
  
„Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen, mein kleiner Pechvogel", neckte der Noldo und lächelte seinen Liebhaber an, der ihn glücklich in die Arme schloss und fest drückte.  
  
„Was ist mit deinem adar? Wirst du ihn nicht vermissen?"  
  
„Ich glaube schon. Aber ich hoffe, die Anspannungen zwischen den Elbenreichen werden sich mit der Zeit legen und dann kann ich adar öfters besuchen oder er mich..."  
  
„Ich danke dir, Amó! Oh Vala, ich liebe dich ja so sehr..."  
  
Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der von unendlicher und alles verzehrender Liebe zeugte, unterstrich diese Aussage und der Noldo wusste, für ihn gäbe es kein Halten mehr in Bruchtal – ohne seinen geliebten Sinda würde er nicht leben können.  
  
Also packten die drei Elben alles nötige zusammen und Amólith schrieb eilig noch einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief an seinen Vater Erestor, worin er gewissenhaft verschwieg, wohin und mit wem er ging – er wollte nicht, dass sein adar dachte, er sei vielleicht von den Waldelben entführt worden, und dann auch noch einen Rettungstrupp nach Eryn Lasgalen schickte, um seinen Sohn zurück zu holen.  
  
Als Amólith mit dem Schreiben fertig war, lief er schnell zu einem der Fenster hinüber, lehnte sich hinaus und pflückte von den an den Wänden wachsenden Rosengewächsen eine schöne Rose ab, auf deren Blüten noch ein paar Tropfen des Morgentaus glänzten, und legte diese sorgfältig neben seinen Brief.  
  
Dann warf er sich einige vollgepackte Tragetaschen über die Schulter und verließ nach den beiden Sinda, die vorsichtig den Gang betraten, seine Gemächer.  
  
In der Tür drehte sich der Noldo noch einmal um und schaute ein letztes Mal in den Raum, den er vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und folgte Legolas und Merilionn, die schon ein paar Meter durch die um diese frühe Stunde noch leeren Gänge geschlichen waren.  
  
*****************  
  
„Tut mir leid, hir nin, aber wir konnten die Sinda nicht finden. Wir haben schier ganz Bruchtal und die Grenzgebiete abgesucht, doch keine Spur von den beiden", erstattete Glorfindel den weniger erfreulichen Bericht, was Elronds Augen wieder zornig aufleuchten ließ.  
  
„Dann sucht weiter! Ihr werdet nicht eher ruhen, bis ihr sie gefunden habt!"  
  
„Ja, hir. Ich habe verstanden..."  
  
Der Seneschall Elronds verließ erschöpft die große Halle, in welcher der Herr von Imladris gerade sein Frühstück zu sich nahm, und machte sich daran, seine Soldaten erneut auf die Suche nach den Sinda auszuschicken.  
  
Als Glorfindel die große Eingangstür passierte, kam Erestor ihm entgegen, der dem blonden Krieger aufmunternd zuzwinkerte und ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln schenkte. Glorfindel lächelte matt zurück und straffte seinen müden Körper, als er an seinem Liebhaber vorbei ging.  
  
Erestor hingegen betrat den Speisesaal und setzte sich zur Rechten Elronds an die große Tafel, an der außer dem Fürsten, dessen Söhnen und einigen anderen Beratern niemand saß.  
  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte der oberste Berater des Lords die Anwesenden und sein Gruß wurde von den Meisten durch ein Nicken erwidert.  
  
„Ist dein Sohn noch gar nicht aufgewacht, Erestor?", erkundigte sich Elrond. Der Gefragte schaute zuerst etwas verwirrt über den Tisch und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass sein Sohn wirklich nicht anwesend war.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht. Er hatte gestern einen anstrengenden Tag. Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem wecken gehen – er sollte uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
Damit erhob sich Erestor und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern seines Sohnes.  
  
Dieser war inzwischen mit seinen Begleitern unbemerkt bei den Ställen angekommen, wo um diese Zeit die meisten Pferde schon von den Knechten versorgt worden waren und diese sich anderen Tätigkeiten widmeten, sodass sich nun niemand in den Stallungen befand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn Verwirrungen auftreten, bitte fragt mich!  
  
Bis dann, Demloth 


	17. Väterliche Fürsorge

Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith  
  
Author's Note: Der liebe Erestor macht sich Sorgen um seinen Amó!  
  
Reviews: Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen!!!  
  
@Little Lion: Keine Sorge, Erestor hilft den Waldelben zwar nicht, aber er würde sie nicht verraten – wegen Amólith...  
  
@Lady of Gondor: Na dann sei mal gespannt und freu dich auf die nächsten Kapitel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVI: Väterliche Fürsorge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du es schaffst, auf dem Pferd zu sitzen?", wollte Amólith wissen, der einfach nicht glauben wollte, dass sein Liebhaber stark genug war, sich auf dem Hengst zu halten oder gar aufrecht darauf zu sitzen.  
  
„Ja, Amó. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen", beschwichtigte ihn Merilionn, der gerade dabei war, sein Reittier zu liebkosen, das ihn förmlich verschlang vor lauter Freude, seinen Herrn endlich wieder in der Nähe zu haben.  
  
Doch viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht, einander die Wiedersehensfreude zu zeigen. Hastig putzte der Sinda Levis Fell nur an den wichtigsten Stellen und sattelte und trenste das Tier danach auf.  
  
Auch die beiden anderen Elben waren nicht untätig geblieben: Amólith hatte Legolas eines der schönsten Pferde zugeteilt, da dieser sonst sicherlich wieder gemeckert hätte, was er für ein ‚hässliches' Reittier bekam.  
  
Nun sah der Prinz dem jungen Noldo zu, wie dieser sein Pferd für ihn bereit machte – das Tier selber für den Ritt fertig zu machen, dafür war sich Legolas natürlich viel zu schade.  
  
Aber mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen hatte Amó es schnell hinter sich gebracht und eilte nun in eine andere Box, um sein eigenes Pferd zu satteln.  
  
Als alle bereit waren, stiegen die drei Elben auf ihre Pferde – Legolas auf einen schönen Schimmel, der den Namen Nimloth* trug, Amólith auf seinen silbergrauen, leichtfüßigen Hengst, den er Celeb* genannt hatte, und Merilionn auf seinen Liebling, den kräftigen Kaltblüter Levi.  
  
Vorsichtig und sich nach allen Seiten umblickend ritten die drei die verlassenen Wege Imladris' entlang – erst im Schritt, und als sie an den Rand eines weitläufigen Waldes kamen, ließen sie die Pferde im Trab zügig durch den Wald laufen.  
  
********************  
  
„Amólith, aufwachen! Es ist schon spät, du solltest zum Frühstück kommen", rief Erestor durch die geschlossene Tür des Schlafzimmers, an die er gerade geklopft hatte, und trat ein, als er keine Antwort erhielt.  
  
„Ionn* nin, du ..."  
  
Der Noldo stockte – das Bett seines Sohnes war leer. Geschlafen hatte er darin, das war durch die zerwühlten Laken leicht zu erkennen. Doch was den Berater Elronds stutzig machte, waren die offenen Schranktüren der nun leeren Schränke und einige Kleidungsstücke, die unachtsam auf das Bett geworfen worden waren – anscheinend hatte es Amólith ziemlich eilig gehabt, zu verschwinden.  
  
Doch wo sollte er so früh hinwollen? Der junge Soldat hatte doch die nächsten Wochen überhaupt keinen Dienst.  
  
Langsam sorgte sich Erestor um seinen Sohn. Als er ihn gestern Abend kurz gesehen hatte, war Amólith auffällig nervös und in Eile gewesen und war seinen Fragen ausgewichen.  
  
‚Was ist los mit dir, niben* nin?', fragte sich der Noldo und sah sich in den sonst nie so unordentlich hinterlassenen Gemächern seines Sohnes um. Da entdeckte er die wunderschön blühende rote Rose auf Amóliths Schreibtisch und das halb darunter versteckte Stückchen Pergament, auf dem der junge Elb den kurzen Abschiedsbrief an seinen Vater verfasst hatte.  
  
Diesen nahm Erestor nun an sich und überflog die in schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Zeilen:  
  
...........................................................  
  
‚Lieber adar!  
  
Ich habe meine große Liebe gefunden – ich kann ohne meine Liebe nicht mehr leben. Doch es besteht nicht die Möglichkeit, meine Liebe in Imladris zu halten. Darum habe ich mich entschlossen, mit ihr fort zu gehen.  
  
Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, habe ich nicht viel mitgenommen auf meine Reise. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin in guten Händen.  
  
Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich nicht noch ein letztes Mal in die Arme schließen konnte, doch die Zeit drängte und ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu.  
  
Bitte sei nicht traurig, vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder.  
  
ned mîl,  
lín Amólith!*'  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Amólith ... was hast du getan?"  
  
Völlig aufgelöst und mit den Tränen kämpfend ließ sich der Noldo ziemlich unelbisch auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen und griff sich mit einer Hand an die Schläfe.  
  
Erestor war so in seinen traurigen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie jemand den Raum betrat und sich hinter ihn stellte.  
  
„Er ist fort, nicht war?"  
  
Abrupt drehte der dunkle Elb seinen Kopf und sah erschrocken in das Gesicht des Elbenfürsten, den er zuvor nicht hereinkommen gehört hatte.  
  
Als Antwort nickte Erestor ein wenig später nur und ließ seine recht Hand, die den Brief noch immer festhielt, auf den Tisch sinken.  
  
„Glaubst du, er hat uns verraten und ist mit den Sinda nach Eryn Lasgalen geflohen?", fragte er mit trauriger, tonloser Stimme.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre gut möglich – obwohl ich deinem Sohn so was nie zutrauen würde."  
  
„Das ist es ja. Warum sollte er so etwas tun?", sinnierte Erestor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Elrond forderte ihn inzwischen mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand dazu auf, ihm den Brief zu zeigen. Der Fürst las aufmerksam das Geschriebene durch und legte das Blatt dann mit nachdenklichem Blick wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, ihn ziehen zu lassen. Erestor, mellon-nin, er ist erwachsen! Du hättest ihn nicht ewig halten können – irgendwann hätte er so oder so jemanden gefunden, den er liebt. Es ist allein Amóliths Entscheidung, mit wem er sein Herz und sein Leben teilen möchte, da solltest du dich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen."  
  
Nach dieser wirklich ergreifenden Rede Elronds sah auch Erestor ein, dass er Amólith gehen lassen musste und stimmte seinem Freund und Vorgesetzten mit einem Nicken zu.  
  
Es fiel dem Berater zwar sehr schwer, doch er wusste, er konnte nichts tun, um seinen geliebten Sohn zurück zu holen. Es sah so aus, als hätte er Amólith nun für immer verloren – jedenfalls solange, bis sich die Streitigkeiten zwischen Elrond und Celeborn und Thranduil gelöst hatten. Das konnte vielleicht noch einige Jahre dauern, aber irgendwann, da würde Erestor seinen Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen können und ihm erzählen, wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte und welche Sorgen er sich trotz dem wirklich überzeugenden, liebevoll verfassten Abschiedsbrief gemacht hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Nimloth(Sindarin) = Weiße Blüte  
  
*Celeb(Sindarin) = Silber  
  
*ionn(Sindarin) = Sohn  
  
*niben(Sindarin) = klein (hier: Kleiner)  
  
*ned mîl, lín Amólith(Sindarin, ich hoffe es stimmt)= In Liebe, dein Amólith  
  
Na, wie war's? Wenns euch gefallen hat und ihr wissen wollt wie's weiter geht, einfach ein kleines Review hinterlassen *thanx*  
  
mfg, Demloth 


	18. Die Heimreise

Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith  
  
Author's Note: Auf dem Weg nach Hause... und Legsie hat schon wieder was zu meckern *g*  
  
Reviews: Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen!!!  
  
@Little Lion: Wie meinst du das mit Thranduil? An wem sollte der sich denn vergreifen wollen? *keineAhnunghat*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVII: Die Heimreise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Mein Prinz, nicht so schnell!"  
  
„Na los, beeilt euch doch. Ich will heute noch nach Hause kommen!"  
  
„Ich bedauere, aber das wird sich leider nicht ausgehen, ernil-nin."  
  
„Warum nicht? Ich will nach Hause! Und wenn es sein muss, reiten wir die ganze Nacht hindurch!"  
  
Hocherhobenen Hauptes drückte Legolas seinem Schimmel die Schenkel in die Flanken, sodass dieser in den Trab fiel, und ritt den beiden anderen Elben voraus. Diese sahen sich nur genervt an und verdrehten die Augen.  
  
„'Wenn ich das will, wird das auch gemacht' Langsam verlier ich meinen letzten Nerv für diesen eingebildeten Schönling...", beschwerte sich Amólith, der es nicht gewöhnt war, von einem verwöhnten Prinzen herumkommandiert zu werden.  
  
„Bleib ruhig Amó. Sei nur froh, dass du ihn noch nie erlebt hast, wenn er wirklich schlecht drauf war. Jetzt ist der hohe Prinz ja noch – sagen wir mal – normal – für seine Verhältnisse", erklärte Merilionn, „Das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass in den letzten Tagen einfach zu viel passiert ist – und Elrond... na ja... das war sicherlich auch nicht ganz so einfach. Aber warte nur, bis er wieder fit ist, dann ist er unausstehlich: ‚Du tu dies, du tu das; das Essen ist zu sauer, der Wein zu bitter, bla, bla, bla...' Erst dann ist es wirklich nicht mehr auszuhalten. Da führt er sich auf wie ein verwöhntes Kleinkind!"  
  
Amólith kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die Worte seines Geliebten, der das ganze ziemlich theatralisch rübergebracht hatte.  
  
Legolas hatte davon nichts mitbekommen – er sah sich unter dem Reiten die Landschaft an, über die er seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen nicht sehr glücklich zu sein schien.  
  
„Überall Bäume... und so viel Dreck am Boden, ekelhaft!", fluchte er vor sich hin und wischte voller Abscheu ein vertrocknetes Blatt von seiner Schulter, das gerade von einem der Laubbäume heruntergefallen und auf ihm gelandet war.  
  
Plötzlich hörten Amólith und Merilionn einen hysterischen Schrei, der von niemand anderem als dem Prinzen kommen konnte. Schnell schlossen sie zu ihm auf und fielen vor Lachen fast von ihren Pferden, als sie sahen, weshalb Legolas geschrieen hatte:  
  
Ein kleines Eichhörnchen war von einem Baum herunter und auf den Hals Nimloths gesprungen, wo es jetzt saß und den erschrockenen Elben neugierig anschaute.  
  
„Ein wildes Tier, es will mich beißen! AH! Es hat sicherlich die Tollwut – nehmt es weg!!", kreischte Legolas und sprang ängstlich von Nimloths Rücken.  
  
„Aber mein Prinz... Es ist doch nur ein Eichhörnchen! Das tut euch doch gar nichts", versuchte Merilionn ihn zu beruhigen. Er streckte die Hand aus und das kleine Tier kletterte an seinem Arm hoch bis zur Schulter des Sinda, wo es sitzen blieb und leise zu fiepen begann.  
  
Sanft streichelte Merilionn über den Kopf des Eichhörnchens, was diesem zu gefallen schien.  
  
„Seht ihr, es ist ganz zahm."  
  
„Hm", meinte Legolas, „Das mag ja sein. ABER es hat versucht, mich anzugreifen! Und erschreckt hat es mich auch."  
  
Mit einer arroganten Bewegung bestieg der Prinz wieder sein Reittier und befahl:  
  
„Lass dieses Ding da sofort verschwinden und beeilt euch einmal. Wir reiten weiter – sonst sind wir morgen immer noch nicht zuhause"  
  
„Jawohl, mein Prinz – wie ihr wünscht."  
  
Merilionn setzte das Eichhörnchen auf dem nächsten Baum ab und ritt dem Prinzen seufzend neben Amólith nach.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatten sie das nordöstliche Ende des Waldes erreicht und konnten schon deutlich das plätschern des Bruinen vernehmen, der hier nur mehr ein sehr schmales Flussbett hatte und auch nicht allzu viel Wasser führte.  
  
Wenig später hatten die drei das Ufer des Flusses erreicht. Hier wollten sie auch eine kurze Rast machen, also stiegen sie ab und nahmen den Pferden das Gebiss aus dem Maul, damit diese ein wenig grasen konnten.  
  
Sie selber setzten sich an das Ufer und wuschen sich das Gesicht und tranken von dem klaren, kühlen Wasser. Natürlich hatte Legolas wieder seine Extrawürste und Merilionn hatte für den Prinzen eine Decke auf dem Boden ausbreiten müssen, da dieser doch nicht auf den dreckigen Steinen sitzen konnte. Weiters wollte Legolas noch ein sauberes Gefäß, aus dem er Wasser trinken konnte, das ihm der Hauptmann brachte – um aufzustehen und sich selbst Wasser zu holen war der hohe Prinz zu faul. Dann wollte er auch noch etwas zu essen – was schwierig war, denn in ihrer Eile hatten sie ganz vergessen, Proviant für die Reise mitzunehmen.  
  
Also machte sich Merilionn schweren Herzens auf die Suche nach ein paar reifen Früchten, die hier in der Nähe wuchsen. Wenig später kam der Sinda auch schon mit einer Hand voll Äpfeln und verschiedenen Beeren zurück, welche er im Wasser des Bruinen sorgfältig wusch – es könnte ja ein Krümelchen Erde daran kleben – und dann die Hälfte der Früchte dem Prinzen reichte.  
  
Er selbst teilte sich den Rest mit Amólith. Gegenseitig fütterten sich die beiden liebevoll und neckten einander indem sie dem anderen eine Beere vor dem Mund wieder wegzogen. Legolas beobachtete Merilionn und Amólith grinsend und dachte sich, wie schön es sein musste, verliebt zu sein...  
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde brachten die drei am Ufer des Bruinen zu, bevor sie wieder zusammenpackten und weiterritten.  
  
Es war noch ein weiter Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen – zuerst mussten sie den Hohen Pass überqueren, über die Alte Furt den Anduin überschreiten und dann die Alte Waldstraße entlang reiten, bevor sie dann nach links abbogen und am Ufer des Celduin hinauf nach Norden und nach Eryn Lasgalen zuhielten.  
  
Den gesamten Weg hatte sich nichts aufregendes zugetragen und auch keine Gefahren hatten sich den dreien in den Weg gestellt – worüber sie natürlich alle sehr froh waren. Nun war es auch gar nicht mehr weit bis nach Eryn Lasgalen – sie waren die ganze Nacht hindurch geritten und hatten ihren Pferden nur zweimal eine kurze Rast gegönnt.  
  
Aber es hatte sich auch gelohnt, denn so war Legolas ziemlich erschöpft und nervte Merilionn und Amólith nicht mehr die ganze Zeit über. Merilionn hatte sich auch gut gehalten und trotz seiner inneren Verletzungen hielt er sich wacker auf seinem Kaltblüter, der natürlich besonders vorsichtig ging um seinen Herrn nicht unnötig zu belasten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, das Kapitel war ein wenig langweilig. Aber es muss auch mal ein bisschen ‚normal' zugehen bei den dreien...  
  
Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr Fragen, Wünsche, etc. habt.  
  
Bis bald, Demloth 


	19. Die Heimkehr

Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith  
  
Author's Note: Die Ankunft in Eryn Lasgalen – und was da alles passiert, müsst ihr selbst lesen!  
  
Reviews: Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen!!!  
  
@ShivaElv: Hey! Wie bist du denn da drauf gekommen, dass der Elb aus meiner Story ‚Not in Love' Glorfindel ist? GRATULATION!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XVIII: Die Heimkehr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endlich, am Abend des zweiten Tages, hatten sie die Grenzen Eryn Lasgalens erreicht und wurden von den Grenzwächtern freudig und aufgeregt empfangen – wobei Amólith noch mit misstrauischen Blicken bedacht wurde.  
  
Auch als sie nach einem kürzeren Ritt beim Palast König Thranduils ankamen, warfen die meisten Sinda dem jungen Noldo missbilligende Blicke zu und Amólith fühlte sich immer mehr unerwünscht.  
  
„Er ist keine Geißel. Amólith kann sich im Reich meines adars frei bewegen und gehört ab jetzt zu unserem Volk!", verordnete Prinz Legolas und setzte noch hinzu:  
  
„Amólith und Hauptmann – nein, Oberst – Merilionn haben mein Leben gerettet und dabei sehr viel riskiert und auf sich genommen. Sie werden gebührend belohnt und gefeiert werden!"  
  
„Mein Sohn, du bist wieder da!", ertönte die aufgeregte Stimme des Königs und wenig später wurde Legolas in die feste Umarmung seines Vaters gezogen – alle waren überglücklich, dass der Prinz lebend nach Eryn Lasgalen zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Merilionn, der noch immer auf seinem Pferd saß, musste sich inzwischen immer mehr zusammenreißen, seine Schmerzen, die jetzt von Neuem in ihm aufflammten, nicht zu zeigen. Doch die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß für den geschundenen Sinda und so fiel er plötzlich einfach bewusstlos von Levis Rücken und landete mit einem leisen Aufprall auf dem Boden im Innenhof des Palastes, wo er unbeweglich liegen blieb.  
  
Sein junger Liebhaber, der mit einem geschockten Aufschrei herbeirannte, war sofort an seiner Seite und zog den ohnmächtigen Elben auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Meleth-nin ... was ist mit dir? Wach auf!", rief Amólith verzweifelt und drückte den schlaffen Körper Merilionns fest an sich.  
  
„Tut doch etwas, bitte, helft ihm doch!!"  
  
Flehend sah der Noldo in die Reihen der Umstehenden, die nur dastanden und auf den leblosen Elben in Amóliths Armen starrten, aber keine Anstalten machten, etwas zu tun um dem Sinda zu helfen.  
  
Der König aber reagierte schnell und ließ sofort einen Heiler holen, dessen Helfer Merilionn vorsichtig auf eine Bare legten und ihn dann ins Innere des Palastes trugen.  
  
In einem der Krankenzimmer sah sich der Heiler dann die sichtbaren Verletzungen des Elben an, konnte an diesen aber nichts finden was Merilionn ernsthaft in Lebensgefahr bringen könnte.  
  
Dies teilte der Heiler auch Amólith mit, der um seinen Liebhaber bangend vor dem Zimmer gewartet hatte. Erleichtert atmete der junge Noldo auf doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sicher Merilionns innere Verletzungen dazu geführt hatten, dass dieser in die Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen war.  
  
„Welche inneren Verletzungen?", fragte der Heiler nach, als Amólith ihm seine Gedanken erzählt hatte.  
  
„Ähm ... es ... gab einige ... kleine äh ... Zwischenfälle...", erklärte der Noldo stotternd, wobei der Heiler fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog und signalisierte, dass er Amólith nicht ganz folgen konnte.  
  
„Merilionn wurde ... gegen seinen Willen genommen...", formulierte der junge Elb seine Aussage etwas passender – hätte er ‚Merilionn wurde vergewaltigt' gesagt, hätte das sicherlich unpässlich geklungen. Schließlich war auch Amólith aus hohem Stand und er wusste, wie man mit höher gestellten Personen zu sprechen hatte.  
  
„In Erus Namen, warum habt ihr mir das denn nicht gleich gesagt?!", rief der Heiler nach dieser Erklärung entsetzt aus und raufte sich seine hüftlangen, goldblonden Haare.  
  
„Ich muss sofort sehen, ob die inneren Verletzungen sehr schwerwiegend sind. Oh Vala ... begnadigt dieses arme Wesen und lasst es nicht an den Verletzungen seiner Seele zu Grunde gehen...", murmelte er, als er wieder in das Krankenzimmer eilte, und ließ einen verdutzten Noldo, der von dieser Aussage schwer getroffen wurde, einfach mit seinen Gedanken vor der Tür stehen.  
  
**************  
  
Tage vergingen – Merilionn erwachte nicht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Und Amólith... der saß den ganzen Tag über neben seinem Liebsten am Bett, hielt dessen nun kühle Hand und erzählte ihm alles, was ihm gerade einfiel. Auch nachts wich der junge Noldo kaum von Merilionns Seite – außer die Helfer des Heilers schleiften ihn gewaltsam aus dem Zimmer. Doch dann lag er in seinem Bett und wälzte sich darin herum – hoffend, diese schlaflosen Nächte, in denen er um das Leben seines Geliebten noch mehr fürchtete als am Tag, bald hinter sich zu haben.  
  
Der König hatte für den ‚Neuzuwachs' seines Volkes eines der besseren Gemächer zur Verfügung gestellt, doch Amólith benutzte dieses nur sehr selten. Er aß kaum, geschweige denn, dass er schließ, und zu finden war der Noldo sowieso nur an Merilionns Krankenbett.  
  
Dessen Zustand, der sich in den ersten Tagen eher verschlechtert hatte, besserte sich nun langsam und nach einigen Wochen war wieder das erste Lebenszeichen außer gleichmäßigem, flachem Atmen zu erkennen: Die Bewusstlosigkeit, die eher einem Koma geglichen hatte, hatte sich in einen Heilschlaf gewandelt und der Sinda murmelte manchmal unverständliche Worte und schien ständig irgendwelche Träume zu haben.  
  
Und dann – endlich – erwachte Merilionn. Es war mitten in der Nacht und die Helfer des Heilers wechselten gerade ihre Schicht, als der Elb plötzlich die Augen aufriss und kerzengerade in seinem Bett saß. Seine Lippen formten ein einziges, gehauchtes Wort:  
  
„Amólith"  
  
Die beiden noch anwesenden Elben sahen sich lächelnd an und nickten sich kurz zu, bevor einer der beiden ohne ein Wort verschwand.  
  
Er machte sich auf zu den Gemächern des besagten Elben, dessen Name Merilionn bei seinem Erwachen geflüstert hatte. Leise betrat er das Schlafzimmer, nachdem auf sein Klopfen keine Antwort gefolgt war.  
  
„Amólith? Mein junger Herr, euer Liebster ... er...", begann der junge, angehende Heiler, als er aber von dem Noldo unterbrochen wurde:  
  
„Was ist mit ihm?! Geht es ihm nicht gut?"  
  
„Äh ... doch... Er ... ist aufgewacht..."  
  
„WAS?! WIRKLICH?!"  
  
Fast hysterisch klangen diese Worte, das Amólith ausrief und gleichzeitig den anderen Elben am Kragen von dessen Tunika packte und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.  
  
Und als dieser eingeschüchtert nickte, drückte der Noldo ihn übermütig fest an sich und rannte dann mit weit ausholenden Schritten dem Krankenzimmer entgegen, in dem sein Geliebter war.  
  
Dort kam der junge Elb keuchend und schwer atmend an, bevor er in den Raum stürzte und Merilionn stürmisch um den Hals fiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ENDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war das letzte Kapitel.  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich den Epilog auch noch hochladen – sonst wär das jetzt das Ende vom Kampf der Elben.  
  
Ich hoffe, meine FF hat euch gefallen und es hat euch Spaß gemacht, sie zu lesen.  
  
Danke jedenfalls an meine treuen Leser und vor allem an die Reviewer *knuddel*!!  
  
Special Thanx to:  
  
Dani G, Lady-of-Gondor, Little Lion, LittleLion1, Shelley, & ShivaElv  
  
DANKE an eure tollen Reviews, die mich immer dazu gebracht haben, ein weiteres Chappy zu posten und mich aufmunterten, wenn ich meine FF blöd und langweilig fand!!  
  
PS: Wenn ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, BITTE melden und mir eine runterhauen! *g* 


	20. Epilog

Rating: R wegen Sex (im ersten Teil des Kapitels)  
  
Pairings: Merilionn / Amólith  
  
Author's Note: Glückliches Happy End, Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden und Feinden...  
  
Reviews: DANKE!!!  
  
@Little Lion: Lass dich überraschen ;-)  
  
@ShivaElv: Ja, eine Story ist gerade bei mir in Arbeit... (weiteres am Schluss des Textes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maeth ni Elidh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilog: Glückliches Beisammensein  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Einige Monate später...  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte der Körper des jungen Noldo an die Wand und wurde dort – mit dem Rücken daran gepresst – festgehalten.  
  
„Bei den Valar, du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!", keuchte Amólith und drückte seinen entblößten Körper fest an den seines Gegenüber, der bei dieser Berührung aufstöhnte.  
  
„Geht mir genauso...", war die halb gestöhnte Antwort und ehe der Elb ausgeredet hatte, pressten sich Amóliths fordernde Lippen auf die seinen und die Zunge des Jungen drang in den willigen Mund des anderen vor, wo sich die beiden Zungen trafen und einen erbitterten Kampf um die Dominanz ausfochten. Die feingliedrigen Hände des Noldo krallten sich in den roten Locken seines Liebhabers fest, die dessen unbekleideten Körper wie flüssiges Kupfer umspielten.  
  
Die Körper der beiden Elben rieben sich aneinander und als sich ihre wachsenden Erregungen berührten, stöhnten beide mit vor Lust heiserer Stimme den Namen des anderen.  
  
Ihre Knie gaben unter dem Gewicht ihrer erregten Körper nach und so rutschten die beiden Liebenden an der Wand nach unten, um sich am Boden auszustrecken und ihr Liebesspiel fortzusetzen.  
  
Gierige Zungen leckten über schweißbedeckte Haut, heiße Lippen schlossen sich um aufgestellte Brustwarzen und weiße Zähne gruben sich in williges Fleisch.  
  
„Meril...", stöhnte Amólith, als die geschwollenen Lippen seines Liebhabers sich um seine pochende Erektion schlossen und Merilionns Zunge sanft über die Spitze des Schaftes leckte.  
  
Lustvoll bäumte sich der junge Noldo unter den saugenden Lippen des Sinda auf und reckte sein Becken der intimen Berührung gierig entgegen.  
  
Umso unwilliger war der Laut den der Noldo ausstieß, als Merilionn kurz bevor Amólith seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte von dessen Männlichkeit abließ. Dafür arbeitete Merilionn sich mit der Zunge von dessen Leistenregion bis zum Hals vor, den er mit zarten Bissen verwöhnte und dann weiterwanderte zu dem halbgeöffneten Mund des jungen Elben, welchen der Sinda mit seinen Lippen verschloss.  
  
Wenig später fanden Merilionns Finger wie von selbst den geheimen Eingang zwischen den festen Gesäßbacken seines Liebhabers, welcher sich den sanft kreisenden Bewegungen an seinem Ringmuskel und dem halb in ihm versenkten Finger hungernd entgegendrängte und dabei mehrmals lustvoll aufstöhnte. Als der Sinda dann mit zwei seiner Finger ganz in Amólith eingedrungen war, stieß dieser einen fast heulenden Laut aus – doch nicht vor Schmerz sondern purer Leidenschaft und Erregung.  
  
Lange konnte Merilionn den obszönen Anblick des sich unter seinen Händen und Lippen räkelnden Noldo nicht mehr ertragen – so viel stand fest. Doch der Sinda hielt sich zurück, er wollte den jungen Elben nicht verletzen in dem er in ihn eindrang, ohne ihn ausreichend gedehnt zu haben.  
  
„Bitte, nimm mich...", hauchte Amólith erregt, als sein Liebster die Finger aus ihm herauszog und sich plötzlich eine unglaubliche Leere in dem jungen Elben ausbreitete.  
  
„Nichts lieber als das, meleth-nin...", keuchte Merilionn daraufhin in das Ohr des Noldo und leckte über das empfindliche Körperteil, was seinem jungen Liebhaber einen wohligen Schauer der Lust durch den Körper jagte.  
  
Er legte seine von den vielen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen auf die Amóliths und forderte dessen Zunge auf, ein wenig mit der seinen zu spielen. Gleichzeitig drang der Sinda langsam, vorsichtig und immer darauf bedacht, den jungen Körper nicht zu verletzen, mit seiner ganzen Länge in den vor Ekstase zitternden Leib unter sich ein und entlockte Amó somit ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, das durch Merilionns Lippen etwas gedämpft wurde.  
  
Zuerst verharrte der ältere Elb reglos in seiner jetzigen Position, doch als er sich sicher war, dem Jüngeren nicht wehzutun, begann er, in einem langsamen Rhythmus in ihn zu stoßen.  
  
Immer schneller und unkoordinierter wurden Merilionns Stöße, das Stöhnen und Keuchen der beiden Liebenden immer lauter, bevor beide fast zeitgleich ihren Orgasmus erreichten und danach erschöpft aufeinander liegen blieben.  
  
Einige Momente verweilten sie in dieser Position, doch dann ergriff Merilionn das Wort:  
  
„Also... Im Bett wär's sicher gemütlicher gewesen..."  
  
Über diesen Scherz mussten beide Elben lachen und als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, zog der Sinda sich aus seinem jungen Liebhaber zurück und lehnte sich neben diesen an die Wand.  
  
„Was hältst du von einem Bad? Ich bin total verschwitzt...", meinte Amólith und Merilionn konnte dem nur zustimmen – ihm selber rann der Schweiß ebenfalls in Strömen über den vor wenigen Augenblicken noch in höchster Ekstase bebenden Körper.  
  
*************  
  
Wieder einige Monate später...  
  
„Adar!!"  
  
„Ionn nin!"  
  
„Oh adar... Ich habe dich ja so vermisst!"  
  
„Ich dich auch mein Sohn, ich dich auch..."  
  
Glücklich schloss Erestor seinen einzigen Sohn in die Arme und drückte den Jungen fest an sich.  
  
Die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Elbenreichen hatten sich endlich gelöst und alle waren in Thranduils Palast zusammengekommen um gemeinsame Friedensverträge abzuschließen.  
  
Mit Elrond waren seine beiden Söhne, sein oberster Berater Erestor und sein Seneschall Glorfindel hergereist, Lord Celeborn aus Lothlórien wurde von seiner Frau, seiner Enkelin Arwen und einigen Beratern begleitet.  
  
Merilionn war inzwischen wieder vollends genesen und hatte seine Tätigkeit als Oberst wieder aufgenommen. Er war sehr stolz darauf dass ihn der König um zwei Ränge befördert hatte – so war er einer der höchsten Offiziere in Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Auch Amólith arbeitete jetzt als Soldat in Thranduils Waldlandreich. Er war ein tüchtiger, geschickter Krieger und verdiente die Anerkennung und den Respekt, der ihm für seine Leistungen entgegengebracht wurde.  
  
Doch an diesem besonderen Tag hatten die beiden keinen Dienst und konnten so den Verhandlungen beiwohnen – was Merilionn erst mal gar nicht sehr behagte denn auch der Elb, der ihn noch immer in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen heimsuchte, war anwesend: Glorfindel.  
  
Diesem begegnete der Sinda – auch nur wenn es sein musste – mit zurückhaltender Höflichkeit und versuchte, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit seinem ‚Erzfeind' zu haben.  
  
Umso glücklicher war sein Geliebter Amólith, dass dieser seinen Vater endlich wieder einmal sehen konnte. Man sah dem jungen Noldo richtig an, wie sehr er den Berater Elronds vermisst hatte und umgekehrt – auch Erestor hatte diesen Tag sehr lange herbeigesehnt und wollte seinen Sohn nun gar nicht mehr aus seinen Armen freigeben.  
  
Als alle Verträge abgeschlossen waren, veranstaltete König Thranduil ein großes Fest mit Bankett und alle drei Herrscher saßen nebeneinander und feierten zusammen mit den anderen Elben den Tag des wiedergewonnenen Friedens.  
  
Das alles hätte aber nicht stattfinden können, hätte Legolas von alledem berichtet, was sich in Imladris zur Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft zugetragen hatte. Der eitle Prinz hatte auch Merilionn und Amólith absolutes Stillschweigen über die Sache mit Lord Elrond abverlangt und auch dieser schwieg über diese Vorfälle.  
  
Auch über den Peiniger Merilionns blieben die anderen im Dunkeln – nur der Prinz, Amólith und Glorfindel und Merilionn selbst wussten bescheid.  
  
Sie würden es für alle Ewigkeit in ihren Herzen tragen, Merilionn würde noch lange schreckliche Albträume und Glorfindel fürchterliche Gewissensbisse haben, doch keiner von ihnen sprach je ein Wort darüber.  
  
*************  
  
Und dann kam der wohl glücklichste Tag in Merilionns und Amóliths ganzem Leben:  
  
Die Verliebten gingen zusammen den Bund ein. Nie wieder wollten Amólith und Merilionn getrennt sein und so gaben sie sich in der Nacht der Sommersonnenwende das Ja-Wort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ENDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na, wie war's? Ich hoffe, es war ein schönes Ende und ihr seid alle halbwegs zufrieden damit.  
  
Die nächste Story ist schon in Arbeit. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, um was es geht könnte ich unter Umständen dem einen oder anderen einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die FF per e-mail senden.  
  
Danke für eure lieben Reviews!!! 


End file.
